


Back to The Line (2a parte de The Line)

by BlackWolf_Vik



Series: Trilogía The Line [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf_Vik/pseuds/BlackWolf_Vik
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogía The Line (es necesario haber leído la primera para comprender esta segunda, de lo contrario nada tendrá sentido)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a poner resumen porque sería un tremendo spoiler de la primera parte. Solo diré que no es tan drama como la anterior...

Se hizo el silencio y observó a Natasha, quien estaba más cerca. El sudor resbalaba por su frente mezclándose con la sangre de una herida abierta, pero en sus labios rojos no bailaba todavía aquella sonrisa victoriosa marca de la Viuda Negra. Habían ganado la batalla, el objetivo había sido neutralizado... Entonces, ¿por qué solo veía pánico en los ojos de los demás vengadores? 

Siguió la dirección en la que todos miraban y fue su turno de quedarse sin aliento. 

—¡La bomba! — exclamó Wilson, haciendo reaccionar a todos de inmediato. 

—Si explota va a destruir toda la ciudad — Barton apareció a su lado, sujetándose el brazo roto.— ¿Qué hacemos, Capitán? 

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. 

Llevaban más de un año luchando juntos como Vengadores y aún podía notar la tensión alrededor. No todos le habían perdonado por matar a Steve, el verdadero Capitán del equipo, y los que lo hicieron, como Natasha, no olvidaban. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ocupar su lugar no fue agrado de todos, pero estaban bajo el Tratado y no podían objetar. Él lo sabía. De modo que lo único que podía hacer era respetar sus sentimientos y tratar de ser un buen líder para el equipo. 

—Con Wanda inconsciente solo nos queda una opción...— musitó poniéndose en pie, sujetando con fuerza las correas del escudo de Steve.— ¡Thor! 

El asgardiano se acercó martillo en mano. Era el único cuyos ojos no le juzgaban.

—¿Puede el Bifrost sernos útil ahora? 

—Solo es posible si cargo conmigo la bomba, la materia no puede viajar sin alguien que la lleve.

—¡Va a matarte!— exclamó Banner, de vuelta a su cuerpo totalmente exhausto. 

—¡Soy un dios!— vociferó pavoneándose con su radiante sonrisa aniñada, mas sus ojos le delataban. Ni siquiera él podía estar a salvo si la bomba explotaba antes de dejarla en algún destino aislado. 

—Llámalo— apremió Bucky. 

—¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes sacrificar así la vida de alguien! ¿A caso no fue suficiente con Ste...?

—¡Llámalo! — insistió, acallando la voz de Wilson y la de sus fantasmas. 

Thor alzó el rostro al cielo y llamó a Heimdall a plena voz. Pocos segundos después el puente de arcoiris llovía sobre el suelo, justo encima de la bomba. Wilson y Banner seguían gritando que aquello era una locura, recriminándole a Bucky la mala decisión. Pero este no les escuchaba, en su cabeza solo había un plan. 

Un único plan. 

No tenía nada que perder. Literalmente. Había pasado de ser el perro de Hydra para serlo de Fury. Y esta vez él mismo lo había elegido para redimir sus actos como Soldado de Invierno. Aquel sería el sacrificio final.

Agarrando el escudo con su brazo metálico, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Thor deteniendo su avance para ser él quien corriera hacia la bomba, agarrándose a esta para desaparecer en el Bifrost ante la atónita mirada del resto del equipo. 

_—¿Nos volveremos a ver? _

_—Algún día... cuando llegue el momento. _

_—Steve... _

Cerró los ojos abandonándose al destino, ansiando cruzar la línea para reencontrarse con él. Los dedos se le escurrieron del artefacto mientras su cuerpo era rápidamente transportado. 

La explosión no se hizo esperar, la bomba detonó antes de llegar a su destino rompiendo el túnel de arcoiris y lanzando el cuerpo de Bucky al espacio.

El sonido estridente de constantes pitidos le obligó a abrir los ojos para, inmediatamente, tener que salir corriendo de la trayectoria de aquel camión. Rodó, cayendo en la acera, donde aún desorientado se vio rodeado por varios hombres de negro, uno de los cuales sacó un comunicador. Incapaz de concebir lo que estaba ocurriendo y aún trastornado por la explosión cercana, dejó que los resquicios del Soldado que aún quedaban en él tomaran el control. 

Nadie parecía querer hacerle daño de verdad, sin embargo estaba cegado en ese instante. Todos y cada uno cayeron derrotados bajo el poderoso brazo de metal, sacándoselos de encima como el viejo Soldado haría. 

—¡Señor! Venga de inmediato, ¡está perdiendo el control!— el comunicador voló de un manotazo y tras él, el agente uniformado. 

Estaba a punto de lanzar un coche hacia el grupo que se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle cuando algo golpeó su espalda. Una descarga eléctrica le dejó tieso en el suelo, logrando finalmente devolverle el juicio. Los pocos que quedaban en pie le rodearon de inmediato con las armas apuntándole. 

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? 

Reconoció enseguida la voz de Fury y alzó la cabeza desconcertado. Junto a él estaban Natasha y Clint, ambos en mejor estado que la última vez que les vio, tan solo unos minutos antes. Hulk iba tras ellos y a su lado... no podía ser. ¿Ese era Iron Man? 

—¿Qué ha pasado con la bomba?— preguntó antes de quedarse sin habla al mirar alrededor. 

Todo estaba destruido. La ciudad entera hecha pedazos. No muy lejos de donde estaban pudo ver una enorme S destrozada. ¿Su plan había fracasado? No podía ser...

—¿De qué bomba habla?

La pregunta de Natasha fue ignorada por Fury, quien volvió a hablar.— Acabas de pegarle una paliza a mis hombres vistiendo ese uniforme, empieza a hablar o te meto un balazo. Ya hemos tenido suficientes locos por hoy. 

—Soy el Capitá...

—Suficiente ¡Detenedle! ¡Y quitadle esa máscara de una puta vez!

Mantuvo la calma aún cuando la mano que le quitó el casco no fue nada amable. No era momento para pelear, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. En el preciso instante que alzó la cabeza, Natasha sacó el arma apuntándole directamente y con firmeza.

—¡Es el Soldado de Invierno! 

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?


	2. 2

Estaba sentado en el centro de una hueca y luminosa sala dentro de las instalaciones de SHIELD, según pudo oír. El enorme espejo a su lado le devolvía la imagen de la derrota, pues las condiciones en las que vio la ciudad indicaban que su plan había fracasado. Podría apostar que tras el cristal se encontraban el resto de Vengadores. Observando. Analizándolo. Y no podía culparles por ello cuando ni siquiera él confiaba en sí mismo. 

La calma obtenida tras haber sido apresado y llevado a aquella celda disfrazada de oficina le estaba volviendo loco. A solas con sus pensamientos, empezaba a preguntarse qué parte de toda la experiencia era un artífice de su mente. ¿La batalla de horas antes? ¿El reencuentro con los Vengadores? Habiendo sido traicionado por su propia cabeza ante la muerte de Steve, resultaba difícil asegurar que todo aquello fuera real. 

Tal vez ni siquiera estaba vivo. 

El sonido metálico de una puerta abriéndose le hizo mirar al frente. Fury entró acompañado de Natasha y Hill, quienes se quedaron cerca de la puerta sin perderle de vista.

—El Soldado de Invierno en persona... Parece que la leyenda es cierta— el ojo de Fury se clavó en su brazo de metal, de nuevo expuesto después de que le quitaran el uniforme. Le habían prestado ropas de SHIELD, quizás para no manchar la honorable imagen que aquel traje azul y rojo representaba. 

Nuevamente, no podía culparles. Él tampoco se creía apropiado para llevarlo.

—Será mejor que empieces a hablar enseguida, porque ahora mismo yo soy el poli bueno aquí. Allá afuera están esperándote para fusilarte por tus crímenes.

Fury no le caía bien. No le gustaba, ni en esa ni en la otra realidad. O lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo. Le recordaba a los superiores de Hydra.

—¿Por qué llevabas el uniforme del Capitán América? ¿Y qué es esa bomba de la que hablabas? 

—Decídase qué pregunta quiere que responda primero...— musitó con aire hastiado. 

Las dos mujeres se pusieron tensas enseguida.

—Señor...— Natasha fue silenciada enseguida con un ademán de mano del jefe, quien continuó.

—Decide tú, empieza a contar todo desde el principio. 

—Crecí en un orfanato en...

Está bien, se había ganado ese guantazo. Qué podía hacer, la situación le tenía con la ansiedad por las nubes y Fury no ayudaba demasiado. 

Mantuvo la cabeza ladeada, en la misma posición tras el golpe recibido, y volvió a hablar.

—Usted me hizo el sustituto del Capitán América para ocultar que el verdadero había muerto— clavó su gélida mirada en el hombre, observando lo bien que sabía ocultar sus emociones. Aunque por el tic en su ojo bueno podía asegurar que estaba tan confuso como él mismo—. Hace unas horas, la ciudad de Nueva York fue atacada por un grupo de Hydra. Incapaces de neutralizar la bomba que habían puesto, me lancé con esta al Bifrost para evitar más muertes inocentes... 

—¿Piensas hacernos creer que el más peligroso asesino de Hydra ha obrado la puta buena acción del día? No me jodas, chico, el único miembro de Hydra que ha pisado hoy la ciudad eres tú.

—Señor...— tras la insistencia de Natasha, Fury se dio la vuelta y ambos se pusieron a hablar en susurros, ignorando por completo que podía escucharles —. He visto al Soldado en otras misiones y es la primera vez que...— le miró por encima del hombro— ...que parece humano. 

Unos golpes contra el espejo lateral llamaron la atención de todos, que se giraron aún sabiendo que no podrían ver quién estaba al otro lado. Bucky se quedó a solas con la Viuda Negra, la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima. 

—Hola, Natasha... ¿Sabes? deberías ponerte el pelo rubio. Te queda bien— dibujó una sutil sonrisa ante el desconcierto de la mujer. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que, en esa ocasión, no era fingido. 

Solo recibió silencio antes de volver a quedarse a solas.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero qué más daba. Estaba harto de pasarse la vida confuso y perdido, sin un lugar en el que encajar o al que llamar hogar. Vivir en las instalaciones de los Vengadores nunca fue cómodo para él, no con los demás callando cada vez que él se acercaba. Le había costado horrores recordar quién era realmente, cuál fue su pasado, y se veía incapaz de ser el mismo de antaño. Debía contenerse, no solo por respeto a cada muerte que manchaba sus manos, sino porque, a ojos del resto de civiles, él era el bueno de Steve Rogers. 

Ante esa nueva realidad, fuera o no invento de su mente, se permitiría relajarse un poco y dejar salir al verdadero James. La situación era la misma que cuando se lanzó de cabeza al Bifrost: no tenía nada que perder.

Era difícil calcular el tiempo estando aburrido y sin un reloj a mano. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, pero no fue más de media hora, el espejo se convirtió en una simple pared de cristal hacia otra sala. En ella se encontraban Fury con las dos mujeres, Banner y el mismísimo Tony Stark, quien avanzó hacia un escritorio pegado a la pared. 

Un clic metálico le indicó que había activado los altavoces de la sala.

—Hey, brazo lata, ¿podrías decirnos si la bomba explotó y dónde lo hizo?— preguntó Stark en un tono... ¿amigable? 

Bucky frunció el ceño. La última vez que vio a ese hombre, con su arma en la mano, el odio era palpable. En esos momentos, sin embargo, parecía que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. 

—Aún estaba en el Bifrost... 

—Gracias. Lo dicho, señor, la teoría de Banner parece la más acertada— dijo, consciente o no de que el micrófono seguía conectado. 

—¿Me están diciendo que este hombre...?

Fury no pudo seguir porque, de repente, la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban se abrió con ímpetu.

—Señor, he dejado a Thor ultimando los detalles para llevar a Loki de vuelta a Asgard...

Las voces fueron acalladas por la poderosa presencia que se adueñó inmediatamente de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Tan magnífico. Tan radiante...

Tan _vivo_. 

La tierra podía abrirse y tragarlo allí mismo que nada lograría sorprenderle más que encontrarlo de nuevo a Él.

A Steve. 

_Su Steve_, aunque jamás le perteneciera. 

El hombre por el que tanto había llorado y del que se había enamorado con cada guiño de ese océano. 

Estaba ahí. Justo delante de él, en carne y hueso. Y por Dios juraba, aunque hubiera dejado de creer, que el mundo podía irse a la mierda ahora que aquel hombre paseaba nuevamente por la tierra.

El corazón dejó de funcionar. O tal vez lo hacía a un ritmo tan ágil que era incapaz de seguirlo.

Azul y gris se encontraron y ambas voces sonaron al unísono, aunque a través del cristal solo los ojos pudieron escuchar.

—Steve...

—Bucky...


	3. 3

El ambiente había cambiado, mas no el escenario. Aún seguía sentado en medio de la sala, ahora con todos los ojos puestos en él mientras, los suyos, permanecían fijos en sus propias manos. La tensión en los demás no había desaparecido, tal vez solo menguado, entretanto una hipótesis fluía en la conversación que estaban teniendo. No obstante, lo único que él deseaba era levantarse y abrazar a Steve. Perderse entre sus brazos.

—Banner, ¿puedes ponerlo en términos que todos entendamos, por favor?— la voz de Steve, quien no se había pronunciado desde que dijo su nombre, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

—¿Es que nadie presta atención? Lo que mi amigo verde quiere decir es que la explosión distorsionó el efecto del Bifrost. Aquí Capi dos — Bucky se tensó más de lo que ya estaba cuando la mano de Stark se posó en su hombro— no ha viajado del punto A al punto B, sino que ha ido más allá. Puede que venga del futuro o de una realidad paralela. Es difícil saberlo sin hacer un ensayo...

—Nadie va a experimentar nada — le cortó firmemente Fury —. Venga de donde venga, hay muchas preguntas aún por hacer. Si viene del futuro, su presencia aquí podría cambi...

—No— atajó rápidamente el rubio—. Si Bucky viene de una batalla estará agotado. Merece que le demos un descanso. 

—Capitán, no sabemos si podemos fiarnos de él todavía.

—Que su versión del futuro, o de donde sea, haya hecho a este hombre el nuevo Capitán América debería ser garantía suficiente.

—Winghead tiene razón. Y yo acabo de caer de un agujero en el cielo. Quiero mi hamburguesa y la quiero ahora.

—Yo también tengo hambre... Hulk desgasta mucho.

—Pues hamburguesas para todos.

—Señor Stark... 

—He dicho: para todos— Iron Man le lanzó una rápida mirada a Bucky antes de salir por la puerta, pero este no supo reaccionar.

Estaba aún en shock ante la hipótesis que barajaban sobre su viaje en el espacio temporal. Sonaba imposible. Tanto, que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que todo era fruto de su cabeza desquiciada, de nuevo jugándole una mala pasada. Aunque por mucho que buscara las posibles grietas con la verdadera realidad... no había nada. 

Porque había tenido tiempo de sobra antes para darle vueltas a los días siguientes tras la caída del Helicarrier. Lo que no había querido ver en su momento luego parecía muy claro: su ropa nunca estuvo rota porque no hubo heridas ajenas que curar; Rogers no podría haber sanado tan rápido esas heridas de bala, y el sexo... bueno, con tanto mordisco y agarre fuerte implicados, su piel no había mostrado marcas o moratones en ningún momento. 

—Debe estar siendo duro para ti — la voz de Steve le hizo pegar un ligero brinco—. ¿Estás bien? 

No pudo responder, había vuelto a caer en el océano de sus ojos, y sintió el estómago encogerse cuando Steve le sonrió igual que su alucinación un año atrás. 

—Lo estarás. Paso a paso. Juntos resolveremos esto como siempre hemos hecho. 

El tan esperado abrazo fue una ducha de agua caliente para su entumecido cuerpo. Recordaba el pasado, mas no la sensación, y en ese instante pudo notar la diferencia entre una alucinación y ese apretón. Sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo hizo que se aferrara a él con fuerza de tan real que parecía. No. Que era.

Steve le guió por el complejo hasta la zona de duchas donde le recogió más tarde, ya sin el uniforme, para llevarlo a la cafetería donde el resto ya esperaban. Todos aseados y cambiados. Incluso Thor estaba ahí. 

—Oh, por favor, y yo sin gafas de sol.

—Os veis deslumbrantes para venir de una dura batalla— la sonrisa de la Viuda y el anterior comentario jocoso de Stark le hicieron recordar que, en aquel plano temporal, el Soldado de Invierno no había acabado con la ilusión de todos. Se respiraba un fresco aire de esperanza, aún cuando a través de las ventanas podía verse la ciudad medio destruida. 

—Vuelvo a tener a Bucky a mi lado después de setenta años — explicó el rubio totalmente emocionado. Con una palmada en la espalda logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entrañable. Vamos, la cena está servida— Stark dio una palmada poniendo a todos en su sitio para empezar a comer. 

La situación en general resultaba bizarra. Las bromas, las risas, el ambiente de camaradería tan relajado, todo lo contrario a los Avengers junto a los que él estuvo luchando. Sin embargo, se sentía cómodo. Mucho más de lo que cabría esperar debido a los acontecimientos. No había miradas juiciosas, ni susurros a sus espaldas -tal vez porque Fury no se había unido- y lo más importante: Steve estaba a su lado.

Era evidente que su identidad era el enorme elefante que todos trataban de ignorar. No sabía si la ausencia de preguntas se debía a las palabras de Steve minutos antes, o a que el hambre era mayor que la curiosidad. No fue hasta llegar al postre que, finalmente, Natasha puso en palabras lo que todos tenían en mente.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en el Soldado de Invierno? 

El silencio fue inmediato y todos los ojos se posaron en él. En especial los de Steve, a su lado. Abrumado, tuvo que tomarse un minuto antes de responder.

—Fue durante nuestra misión para encontrar a Zola... el día que caí del tren. 

Y así empezó su historia, relatando cada acontecimiento durante los 70 años que pasaron hasta convertirse en el nuevo Capitán América. Se saltó no solo los detalles escabrosos, como las continuas torturas y misiones, también se negó a confesar que él era el asesino de Steve. Era incapaz de romper el ambiente. Deseaba seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación hogareña y cálida que el grupo lograba crear. Aunque solo fuera... por un día. Tarde o temprano lo haría, debía hacerlo, pero no en ese momento. 

—Reencontrarme con Steve despertó mis recuerdos... antes de perderlo otra vez. 

Se miraron, perdidos en la nostalgia. Nadie más que ellos dos en esa mesa podía entender lo que sentían en ese instante. El dolor que padecieron al perder al otro. La soledad de encontrarse en un tiempo en el que no encajaban. 

La mano de Steve en su hombro inició un nuevo abrazo, tan o más fuerte que el anterior. El nudo en la garganta era sofocante, notaba las lágrimas pugnando por salir. Era consciente que no se merecía en absoluto la magnífica oportunidad de volver a estar con él. Que, si confesaba su crimen más atroz, todos y cada uno de los presentes en la mesa le darían la espalda de inmediato. Volvería a estar solo. 

—Parad ya, no quiero vomitar lo que tan bien me he comido.

Dio mentalmente las gracias a Stark por romper el momento e impedir que arrancara a llorar ante todos. Se separaron con una sonrisa cómplice, diciéndose sin palabras que tendrían su tiempo a solas para ponerse al día. 

—Thor se va mañana para llevarse a Loki y el Tesseract de vuelta a Asgard. ¿Qué planes tenéis los demás?

—Fury decidirá por mí— musitó Bucky frunciendo los labios con desagrado. 

—Tú te quedas conmigo— sentenció Steve.

—Podéis quedaros en mi torre. Con JARVIS controlando todo, podréis estar juntos y tener al pirata contento porque estaréis vigilados. 

—La Torre Stark está hecha pedazos... 

—Romanoff, pensaba que eras más lista. Soy multimillonario, ya tengo un equipo haciendo reformas. Banner, ¿te quedas? Tengo un montón de juguetes interesantes...

Tony Stark se parecía mucho a su padre, pudo verlo enseguida. Había logrado convencerlos a todos de quedarse bajo su estricta supervisión sin hacerles sentir como prisioneros. ¿O sería solo amabilidad? Pudiera ser, después de todo... Steve se enamoró de él. 

Y ante esa idea, una enorme duda le invadió. Igual que buitres sobrevolando una presa. 

¿Qué debía hacer? 

Dudaba mucho que fuera a regresar al momento antes de la bomba y eso significaba una nueva puerta abriéndose para él. Volvía a tener a Steve ahí. Vivo. Podía recuperar lo que Hydra le había arrebatado, pero... ¿No había arrebatado él también esa oportunidad a alguien más? Steve y Stark habían acabado enamorándose uno del otro en ese futuro o mundo del que él procedía. De no ser por su muerte, probablemente habrían acabado formando una familia. 

¿Qué _debía_ hacer?


	4. 4

Abrir los ojos por la mañana resultó ser una tarea difícil. 

Dos motivos tenía para no querer despertar. El primero es que era la primera vez que dormía con la mente totalmente en silencio, de forma plácida y continua. Y resultaba extraño. Pues desde que cayera del tren, y sobretodo tras la muerte de Steve, sus noches siempre habían estado pobladas de pesadillas. Todas y cada una de ellas. 

El segundo motivo, el que más pesaba, es que no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido una ilusión. Sería incapaz de soportar ese golpe.

Tumbado en la cama, divagó por enésima vez repasando los hechos y barajando la posibilidad de que existiera un Dios. No como los autoproclamados asgardianos, sino el Dios al que Steve aún rezaba. De ser así ¿no debería castigarle por sus crímenes en lugar de darle aquella maravillosa oportunidad? 

Oportunidad. Eso era. Ya fuera Dios, el destino o algún macabro juego cósmico, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. No sabía por cuánto, si tendría que regresar o no, de modo que no podía darse el lujo de perder ese tiempo regalado. 

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse con la ropa que encontró en el armario, sintiéndose realmente aliviado cuando JARVIS le dio los buenos días. Stark les había llevado a su torre tras la cena, después de despedirse de Thor y su hermano, y asignó una habitación para cada uno del equipo. Incluido él, aún cuando Fury había dejado bien claro que seguía estando en el punto de mira. Por el momento no tenían planes para él, o si los tenían Steve no dio opción a ponerlos sobre la mesa. "Todos necesitamos un descanso, señor". 

El pasillo que daba a la cocina de la planta debía ser una máquina del tiempo, porque al entrar sintió que volvía a estar en ese pequeño apartamento de Brooklyn que Steve y él compartieron una vez. La escena era como una de muchas de vuelta a los 40, cuando él se levantaba con resaca y Steve ya le esperaba con el plato en la mesa. "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, todo soldado lo sabe". Esa mañana no tenía resaca y Steve no era ese chiquillo escuálido, pero el sentimiento hogareño fue el mismo. 

El olor a bacon y tostadas revivió su alma mientras observaba entretenido al rubio ir de un lado a otro. Se aseguró que no había nadie más con ellos antes de dibujar una sonrisa y deleitarse con la escena. 

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o me ayudarás? 

—Nunca has dejado que te eche una mano en la cocina.

—Nunca he tenido que hacer desayuno para tantos. 

El día anterior pensó que iba a ser difícil volver a ser el James de antes. Que, incluso habiendo recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos previos a Hydra, habría tensión entre ellos por tantas décadas sin verse. Cuán gratificante fue darse cuenta que no era así. En cuestión de minutos estaban bromeando como antaño, rememorando el pasado como el par de viejos que eran. 

—Algún día construiremos un hogar en la cima de una montaña — empezó a cantar al reconocer la canción que Steve tarareaba —. Tú y yo... Nueva y reluciente, una cabaña que dos puedan llenar...

—Y estaremos encantados de que nos llamen "la gente que vive en la montaña"...(1) 

Dos enormes sonrisas adornaron sendos rostros, ignorando que su concierto estaba siendo secretamente observado por Natasha, quien había despertado pronto también. Pero quién era ella para romper la magia del momento. Se dio incluso el lujo de sacar el teléfono móvil y grabarlos cuando empezaron a bailar en medio de la cocina. Jamás había visto a Rogers tan relajado y radiante como en ese momento. Y Barnes... si no fuera porque él mismo lo había confesado, nadie podría creer que ese hombre fue el temible Soldado de Invierno. 

Era innegable el feeling que había entre ellos. La ternura con la que Steve guiaba el paso con una mano en la cadera de Barnes. Los dedos entrelazados acariciándose entre ellos, reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo. Sus sonrisas, las miradas... 

—¿Por qué hay cola para entrar en la cocina?— el gruñido de Clint hizo pegar un salto a todos, tan metidos en la escena que bajaron la guardia por completo. Incluida la Viuda al darse cuenta que, en algún punto de la escena, Bruce se le había unido en silencio. 

Bucky maldijo al arquero mentalmente, pero no se cohibió, tampoco Steve. Se separaron con serena tranquilidad y empezaron a servir el desayuno como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Diez minutos después, Stark se les unía. 

—Maldita sea, Rogers. Guapo, valiente, noble y ahora encima cocinas. Eres el soltero de oro, voy a tener que replantearme mi sexualidad. 

—Muy gracioso— el rubio le dejó la taza de café delante con un golpe seco. 

—¿Qué era lo que decías? Ah sí. Si estás que ardes detente, tírate al suelo y rueda. ¡Repetid conmigo!

—Oh, por favor, no...— Steve se cubrió el rostro con la mano—. De todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer como Capitán América, esa es sin duda la peor...

Todos estallaron a reír. Todos menos Bucky, demasiado ocupado empujando hacia abajo la mezcla de celos y remordimientos en su interior. Creyendo que simplemente no había entendido la referencia, Stark no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar su teléfono y reproducir un holograma con el vídeo completo. (2)

—Ni se te oc... Lo ha hecho, genial— aunque Steve usara tono de enfado, la sonrisa se le escapaba debajo de la mano con la que se cubría. 

Tres minutos después, todos alrededor de la mesa estaban riendo a carcajadas. Incluido Bucky, a quien se le olvidaron el mal estar y los celos a costa de hacer los comentarios más crueles sobre lo que acababa de ver -ganándose con ello el beneplácito de Stark. 

—Es la última vez que os hago el desayuno— masculló poniéndose en pie para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—No seas así. ¿Vas a dejarnos sin la ventaja de un buen desayuno? 

—Solo tú puedes enseñarnos la grandeza de la pirámide alimentaria. 

—¡Me voy a entrenar!— sentenció huyendo de la cocina donde las risas volvieron a alzarse. 

James no podía estar más agradecido con los dioses que le permitieron disfrutar de aquella experiencia. No solo había recuperado a Steve, su única familia en el pasado, sino que era como tener de vuelta a los Comandos Aulladores. Resultaba vergonzosamente sencillo olvidar de dónde venía y qué había hecho mientras estaba junto a los Vengadores. 

Hasta que entró en el gimnasio. En ese momento la realidad le golpeó con fuerza y el Soldado de Invierno volvió a despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)La canción que cantan los dos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOGCQbFkr6o
> 
> (2)Las bromas del equipo hacia Steve se refieren a este vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndFOYQ0bCtY Siento decir que solo está en inglés (creo)


	5. 5

El Soldado, siempre agazapado en los oscuros rincones de su agrietada mente, acababa de despertar con fuerza para fijar un objetivo. 

Iba a matar a ese hombre. _Otra vez_.

La sangre retumbaba acelerada en sus oídos, ensordeciendo sus sentidos por completo. No escuchaba voces o ruidos, solo su propia respiración. Ronca y profunda cual perro rabioso. Todo su cuerpo pareció crecer ante la tensión de los músculos y su brazo metálico, que en ocasiones parecía tener vida propia, rechinó ante la fuerza con la que apretó el puño. 

—¿Bucky...?

Steve se dio cuenta enseguida. Vio el cambio de expresión en su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. 

El Soldado se había abalanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos contra su objetivo, agarrándolo del cuello para estampar el cuerpo contra la pared, y desencadenó una secuencia de puñetazos que rápidamente desfiguraron el rostro de Rumlow. La sangre salpicando alimentaba más su odio, viendo pasar imágenes de todas las torturas a las que ese hombre le sometió. Físicas y mentales, el otro soldado de Hydra había sido un sádico que disfrutó humillándole a base de dolor. Por ese motivo Bucky no detuvo el despertar del Soldado de Invierno, por primera vez estaban fusionados ante un mismo deseo. 

Steve trató de detenerle, llevándose un par de codazos como consecuencia, y no fue hasta que el resto acudieron alertados por JARVIS que pudieron separar a Bucky del amasijo sangriento en el que quedó el cuerpo de Rumlow. El Soldado ofreció pelea, negándose a ser detenido. Todo el equipo, a excepción de Banner a quien prefirieron mantener alejado de la zona de peligro, recibieron su parte. Era como tratar de controlar a una fiera acorralada.

Finalmente, antes de que Tony llamara la armadura y la pelea subiera de nivel, Steve abrazó a su amigo con fuerza desde atrás, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que acabó convirtiéndose en un mantra para James.

—Bucky, hey amigo, cálmate, ya está... Todo está bien, Bucky... _Vuelve conmigo_...

Más calmado, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos ensangrentadas. Banner no tardó en aparecer una vez se hubieron calmado las cosas, llevando consigo un maletín de primeros auxilios por si resultaba de ayuda. Por suerte o por desgracia, al acercarse al cuerpo supo que no sería necesario.

—Está muerto...— musitó mirando al resto con preocupación. 

—¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar!? No quiero darle la razón al pirata, pero Barnes es un peligro... 

—Hay que contenerlo— añadió la pelirroja. 

—No...— la voz de James quedó amortiguada por sus manos. Cayó hacia atrás sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto cercano a donde se encontraba el cadáver —. Nunca haría daño a alguien inocente... Ya no. Pero él... Rumlow era miembro de Hydra. 

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Stark! — inquirió Steve—. ¿Estás seguro, Bucky...?

—Mirad sus dientes. 

Como nadie más parecía querer hacerlo, Steve fue hasta ahí y metió los dedos en la burbujeante boca. La preocupación en su rostro aumentó al sacar lo que parecía una de las muelas del cadáver y aplastarla entre los dedos. 

—He visto esto antes. Es Cianuro. Los espías y miembros de Hydra lo usaban para suicidarse en caso de ser atrapados... 

—Yo también lo había visto —añadió Natasha.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que hay topos en SHIELD? 

—Están en todas partes...— respondió Bucky alzando la mirada—. Y Alexander Pierce es el peor de todos.

Acababa de soltar una bomba. Si realmente había viajado en el tiempo y se encontraba en un pasado no muy lejano, contando aquello había ocasionado que el futuro cambiara de inmediato. Su mayor preocupación era saber si fue para mejor o para peor. Por otro lado, en vista de que ya no había marcha atrás, no iba a desperdiciar lo más importante de aquella oportunidad: iba a mantener a Steve con vida. 

_Costara lo que costara..._


	6. 6

La poca confianza que Fury había depositado en aquel extraño James Barnes atemporal se había resquebrajado al enterarse del incidente con Rumlow. De nada sirvieron las palabras de Steve cuando el director de SHIELD se lo llevó para someterlo a un duro interrogatorio. Fechas, misiones, nombres, lugares... Fury le exprimió hasta la saciedad durante las más de cuatro horas que estuvieron encerrados en uno de los despachos de la Torre Stark. Pero la experiencia valió la pena para Bucky con tal de ganarse finalmente el reconocimiento de aquel hombre. 

—No salga de la torre, sargento. Hydra no debe saber que conocemos sus secretos. Voy a asegurarme que, una a una, todas las cabezas caigan.

Tras un fuerte apretón de manos, el director se marchó dejando a Bucky con un sentimiento agridulce. Por un lado, con su confesión iba a poder resarcir todos los crímenes del pasado. Por otro, no sabía cuánto tiempo debería permanecer encerrado en aquella torre viendo a los demás partir a las distintas misiones que Fury les encomendara. 

—¿Cómo estás?— Steve le interceptó nada más salir del despacho, preocupado como no podía ser de otro modo —. JARVIS nos ha transmitido el interrogatorio...— por primera vez, el agarre de su mano no fue reconfortante. 

Sintió ganas de vomitar y lo apartó con un movimiento brusco. Steve había escuchado cada detalle confesado... cosas que jamás le habría compartido por muy amigos que fueran. Por vergüenza, por no preocuparle, sobretodo por la humillación que suponía. Y no solo él, todos los demás lo sabían también y no deseaba en absoluto ver compasión o pena en sus caras.

—Hey, tranquilo. Mírame— las manos del capitán capturaron su rostro y una vez más se perdió en sus ojos—. Siempre te he admirado, ahora más que nunca. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, Bucky. Nada ha cambiado. 

Sonrió. Qué bien le conocía el maldito ex-renacuajo. Podía meterse en su cabeza sin necesidad de ciencia, solo con una mirada.

No tendría que haberse enlistado en el pasado. Nunca debería haber ido a la guerra. Era tarde para desear que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, mas no podía dejar de pensar que si tan solo se hubiera quedado al lado de Steve en ese pequeño y humilde apartamento de Brooklyn... Pero no lo hizo. Era joven entonces, solo quería pasarlo bien y convertirse en soldado porque era lo que todos esperaban. Lo que había que hacer. 

No sabía si en los 40 había amado a Steve como lo hacía en ese momento. La guerra, la represión, los ideales arcaicos... hicieron que hombres como él se mantuvieran dentro de los ideales estipulados por el resto de la sociedad. Probablemente nunca miró a Steve con los mismos ojos con los que ahora lo miraba porque jamás se les habría permitido estar juntos. 

Los tiempos habían cambiado. Él había cambiado. Ya no era el Soldado de Invierno, pero tampoco el mismo Bucky Barnes de los 40. Y aún así, por primera vez tenía las ideas más claras que nunca.

Apartó las manos de Steve y le agarró de la nuca para atraerle en un necesitado beso. Uno con el que había estado soñando despierto desde que llegara a aquel tiempo. No notó resistencia, pero tampoco invitación a ir más profundo y probar su lengua. El rubio estaba en shock, podía notarlo, mas eso no le impidió seguir pegado a sus labios hasta escuchar pasos en el fondo del pasillo. 

Steve se separó primero, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes. Era tan distinto a sus alucinaciones, y sin embargo tan fiel a lo que sus recuerdos evocaban, que Bucky solo podía desear más.


	7. 7

-Ahí estáis - Stark apareció por el pasillo interrumpiendo su momento íntimo. Si advirtió algo de lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos no dijo nada al respecto -. McFly, Capi, acompañadme abajo.

-¿Ocurre algo? - cuestionó Steve siguiéndole el paso, dirigiéndose los tres hacia el ascensor.

-Me he despertado caritativo hoy. Tu brazo - le dio unos golpes en este con el dorso de la mano -, he visto que cojeas debido al peso.Quien lo diseñó no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Voy a mejorarlo.

-No es necesario - se apresuró Bucky, incómodo ante la ayuda que ofrecía el hijo de Howard.

-Fury va a tardar en encontrar pruebas de lo que has contado, pueden pasar un par de días antes de que nos mande a alguna misión suicida. Demasiado tiempo libre, necesito ocupar la cabeza en algo.

-Deberías descansar, Stark - aconsejó Steve, mirando al frente cuando sonó el _'tin'_ de llegada.

Cruzaron el salón privado del millonario rumbo a las escaleras que les condujeron a la planta baja, el taller. Los dos ancianos se perdieron observando alrededor, fascinados ante la cantidad de maquinaria y robots que había. La mayoría de los cuales, por no decir todos, no tenían ni la más remota idea de para qué se usaban.

-Descansar está sobrevalorado, winghead- murmuró Stark, quien sufría en silencio el estrés post-traumático debido a la caída desde el agujero que abrió Loki -. Siéntate ahí - señaló un taburete con ruedas cerca del escritorio.

Bucky se sentó mirando de reojo a Steve, preguntándose si estaría pensando en el repentino beso de minutos antes. En el pasado, su amigo era de los que le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo mientras él le quitaba hierro al asunto. En ese instante, sin embargo, no parecía realmente afectado o preocupado. Más bien curioso analizando un robot en forma de brazo con pinzas que se movía de aquí para allá.

-Vamos, quítate la ropa - ordenó Stark, cogiendo una tableta de encima la mesa.

Dándose cuenta que Anthony era igual a su padre, pues no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta, se quitó el jersey y la camiseta interior dejándolos a un lado. Stark no tardó en arrastrar una silla y sentarse a su lado, cogiéndole el brazo de metal con toda confianza para analizarlo en profundidad.

-Jarvis, escanea los circuitos y crea el holograma.

-_Enseguida, señor._

-¿Todos estos coches son tuyos? - preguntó Steve desde el fondo de la sala.

-Ajá - respondió, con la mirada centrada en el holograma que empezaba a crearse sobre el escritorio conforme un láser rojo recorría el brazo de metal.

-¿Alguno vuela?

-¿Disculpa? - el multimillonario miró de reojo al rubio.

-Que si alguno puede volar.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No, ninguno puede volar - respondió con obviedad.

-¿Ninguno? - fue el turno de Bucky de mostrar incredulidad.

-Vaya...

-Noto decepción en tu voz, Capsicle. ¿Envidia, tal vez, de que yo pueda volar y tú no?

-Es por la Stark Expo del 43. Howard nos prometió coches voladores en el futuro - explicó dejando al fin de curiosear para regresar donde estaban ellos, apoyándose en la mesa de brazos cruzados.

-Algo he leído - la voz del moreno sonó como si hubieran herido su orgullo al hablar de su padre-. El proyecto fue abandonado al crearse SHIELD. Y a mí tampoco me ha interesado rescatarlo.

-_Señor, escaneo finalizado._

-Bien, vamos allá.

Stark movió las manos "lanzando"el holograma fuera de la mesa. Este aumentó de tamaño, mostrando hasta el mínimo detalle el brazo de James y dejando a los dos soldados boquiabiertos cual niños.

-Asombroso... - musitaron casi a la vez.

-Mejor que el coche volador, ¿eh? - ahí estaba el orgullo Stark asomando de nuevo.

Se puso a trabajar de inmediato baja la atenta mirada de ambos, fragmentando el brazo holográfico en partes para analizar el cableado. Todo ello mientras le daba órdenes a Jarvis, haciendo pensar a los soldados, por un instante, que en lugar de ser una Inteligencia Artificial se trataba en realidad de un hombre.

-_Capitán Rogers, la señorita Romanoff requiere su presencia en el salón de los Vengadores_ \- informó minutos después Jarvis, rompiendo la magia del momento científico que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-Nos vemos luego - se despidió, abandonando el taller a paso firme.

Bucky se preguntó si debería irse también para dejar a Stark trabajar tranquilamente a solas, pero este parecía tener curiosidad y una fabulosa habilidad de hacer dos cosas a la vez, porque no dejó ni un instante de atender el proyecto mientras hablaba.

-Escuché hablar mucho de ti a mi padre.

-Él y Carter nos acompañaban en las misiones contra Hydra. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos...

-Siempre fue un narcisista egocéntrico, pero al parecer os respetaba. A ti y a Rogers.

-Nosotros solo éramos soldados, peones - susurró con la voz apagada y la mirada perdida en el suelo -. Ellos eran quienes verdaderamente ayudaron a la causa. Siempre estaban ahí cuando uno les necesitaba...

Siempre. Y él les falló. No solo eso, él... él mató a Howard y a su esposa, los padres de Anthony. Y ahora este estaba invirtiendo tiempo y esfuerzo en mejorar su brazo. No era justo. Se sentía sucio ocultándole aquella terrible verdad, más al enterarse que Howard le respetaba.

-Hey, vuelve de donde sea que te has ido. Necesito que te quites el brazo.

-Espera - alzó la mirada serio, buscando sus ojos -. Hay algo que deberías saber antes...

Tenía que hacerlo. Si realmente quería sanar todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado, debía asumir sus acciones y afrontar las consecuencias. Aunque eso significara perder la agradable sensación de camaradería que se respiraba en la torre y, tal vez, incluso la amistad de Steve.

Apretó la mandíbula buscando las palabras, agradeciendo en silencio el estar a solas con él. Era mejor así. Nadie detendría a Stark si quisiera hacerle daño, ni siquiera él. Asumiría cualquier acción.

-Stark... El 16 de diciembre de 1991...

-El día del accidente de mis padres... - frunció el ceño, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en Bucky.

-No fue un accidente - dijo derrotado -. Yo asesiné a tus padres, Stark, cuando Hydra tenía control sobre mí...

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia.

Bucky vio cómo los músculos del moreno se tensaban y su mirada se oscurecía. Había rencor en sus ojos, odio incluso. Notó un pequeño espasmo en su cuerpo, señal deque iba a levantarse o a pegarle, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció inmóvil durante un eterno minuto antes de apartar la mirada.

-Vete.

-Stark, sé que de nada sirve, pero lo siento...

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Sal de mi vista! - bramó fuera de control, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

Bucky no dijo nada más, le miró una última vez con pena y salió del taller. No importaba lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ese momento. No importaba que Stark le echara de la torre y tuviera que irse preso con Fury. Por primera vez sentía algo de alivio. Nada había cambiado ese acto atroz y una disculpa no servía de nada, pero confesarlo fue liberador. Había hecho lo que era correcto.


	8. 8

—La pelirroja y yo nos vamos de misión, no rompáis nada — anunció Stark después de haber pasado más de un día encerrado en el taller, alejado de todo y todos. Sus ojos nunca se encontraron y Bucky supo que estaba evitándole a toda costa. 

Comprensible. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué él aún seguía en la torre. El hombre de hierro no le echó ni dijo nada a nadie; su conversación seguía reservada para ellos dos y, probablemente, JARVIS. 

Recordó las palabras de Fury el día que despertó en el hospital. _"Su firme reticencia hizo que la bala solo le rozara el cráneo"_. Anthony había tenido motivos antes para matarlo, incluso el arma en mano, mas no lo hizo. Le habían arrebatado su amante, alguien tan querido como lo fueron sus padres, y se tragó la ira alejándose elegantemente. Tal vez Howard le había admirado a él, pero Bucky admiraba a su hijo. Él jamás tendría ese temple, no solo por el Soldado de Invierno, sino porque solía dejar que la rabia le consumiera. Por ese motivo Hydra pudo dominarle tan fácilmente. 

Se retiró en silencio a su habitación mientras los demás hablaban de la misión a la que habían sido mandados Stark y Romanoff. No estaba de humor para lidiar con las bromas de Barton, ni quería volver a sentir la frustración por no poder dejar el edificio mientras los demás arriesgaban el cuello. Claro que, con la tensión que había generado entre el hombre de hierro y él, era mejor no meterse juntos en situaciones de riesgo. 

Como siempre hacía cuando estaba a solas, se quitó el brazo de metal para mayor comodidad dejándolo a su lado en la cama. Aunque llevara años cargando con él, su peso seguía siendo un inconveniente. Desestabilizaba su equilibrio y el frío contra la piel resultaba molesto, incluso en verano acercándose.

Cerca de una hora después, cuando estaba quedándose prácticamente dormido, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron desperezarse y abrir los ojos. Se sentó de inmediato al ver de quién se trataba.

—Aunque es agradable no ser el blanco de las bromas, se te ha echado de menos en el desayuno — Steve entró con una radiante sonrisa —. ¿Estás bien? No has hablado mucho desde ayer.

—Estoy bien... — suspiró, atándose el cabello en una pequeña coleta. Tendría que cortárselo de nuevo, llevarlo largo le recordaba a su época con Hydra.

—A mí no puedes mentirme, lo sabes. Vamos, suéltalo.

Su primera intención fue contarle la verdad, sin embargo estaba desconcertado ante el hecho de que el beso de la tarde anterior parecía no haber ocurrido. Temiendo que se tratara nuevamente de su mente enferma jugándole una mala pasada, abordó el tema sin tapujos. 

—Ayer te besé. 

—Lo hiciste... — susurró el rubio. Su sonrisa se aflojó, pasando de radiante a tierna —. Supongo que estás pasando por un mal momento. Has viajado a este tiempo y nos hemos reencontrado de nuevo, yo también estaría aturdido. 

Aturdido. Eso era lo que Steve pensaba, que fue un acto improvisado producto del estrés y la emoción. Y fácilmente relacionado con los esporádicos besos en la mejilla que le daba en el pasado para molestarlo en frente de la gente. Pero era mejor así. Pronto Steve sabría toda la verdad, sería menos doloroso sin sentimientos de por medio. 

—Vamos, alegra esa cara — le rodeó el cuello con un brazo apresándole contra su pecho como, en el pasado, Bucky solía hacer con él. 

El olor natural de su cuerpo impactó en su olfato y rápidamente se vio trasladado a casa. A tiempos mejores. Tiempos en los que su única preocupación era obtener el dinero para el alquiler o la comida. La sensación resultaba tan agradable que se vio imposibilitado para seguir hablando o siquiera confesar el asesinato de los Stark. Lo haría, iba a hacerlo, mas no en ese momento. 

—Ya sé qué podrá animarte. Vamos a dar una vuelta — resolvió Steve poniéndose en pie. 

—Sabes que no puedo salir, si alguna conexión de Hydra me ve...

—Te encuentras en casa de uno de los inventores más notorios de la época. Natasha me habló de cierto artilugio el otro día, es hora de que te de el aire.

—No creo que tomar prestadas las cosas de Stark sin su permiso sea apropiado...

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Buck? — rió el rubio, abriendo el armario en busca de ropa —. En el pasado eras todo un _punk_. Te saltabas las reglas, ibas de chica en chica... Fuiste mi mala influencia. 

Podría haber respondido a esa pregunta, pero Steve estaba logrando realmente animarle y la idea de salir a la calle era demasiado apetecible para estropearlo. 

—Te recuerdo que el que estaba metiéndose siempre en problemas eras tú — observó las prendas que le había pasado y frunció el ceño —. ¿A dónde vamos para usar algo tan elegante?

—Vas a querer dar buena impresión, ya verás. Tú solo póntelo, te espero en el hall. 

El artilugio que Steve había mencionado le dejó perplejo, haciendo que admirara todavía más a Stark. Un pequeño y aparentemente sencillo aparato colocado tras la oreja que transformaba el rostro de uno al de cualquier otro. Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba la mecánica, pero les importaba poco. James pudo salir al exterior vistiendo el rostro de Barton, quien por altura se le asemejaba más.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle sintió una explosión de energía en su interior, y más por la compañía de Steve. Ambos eran hombres fuera de época, claramente retrasados en conocimientos de ese futuro en el que el destino les plantó. Brooklyn no se parecía en nada a lo que ambos recordaban, pero eso no les impidió rememorar vivencias del pasado entre risas y miradas cómplices. 

—¿Me has vestido tan elegante para darnos una vuelta por el tiempo?

—Vamos a dar más que una vuelta. Iremos de visita. 

La duda se instaló en sus ojos, pero Steve se limitó a señalarle el edificio que había al final de la calle. Bucky quedó aún más perdido viendo que se trataba de un asilo de ancianos y, aunque muchos nombres se le pasaron por la cabeza -como Dum Dum o Morita- jamás habría estado preparado para reencontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la mismísima Peggy Carter.

El shock fue real. Verla con la cabeza repleta de canas y el rostro arrugado le impactó. Le hizo ser por primera vez realmente consciente de que tanto él como Steve tenían más de 90 años. Y resultó muy duro, pues eso significaba que la mayoría de las personas que habían formado parte de sus vidas en el pasado ya estaban muertas.

Desactivó el aparato facial antes de acercarse a la cama junto a un sonriente Steve. Él, en cambio, seguía sin salir del asombro. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que los otros dos habían estado hablando hasta que escuchó su nombre.

—Peggy, mira quién ha venido conmigo. Es Bucky. James Barnes, ¿te acuerdas de él?

—¿Bar...nes? — la mirada de la anciana se empañó, colmándose de lágrimas con la mandíbula temblorosa —. No puede ser... Nos dijiste que había muerto — susurró mirando a Steve.

—Lo sé, pensaba que así era. Pero está aquí, los tres juntos otra vez — Steve le cogió la mano con cariño, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama. 

Bucky tragó saliva y trató de sonreír con la mirada clavada en Peggy. Se quedó inmóvil cuando la otra mano de la mujer se acercó a su rostro y le acarició con dulzura. Algo dentro de él se rompió y notó los ojos empañados por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Hola, agente Carter... — su voz salió entrecortada por la emoción y finalmente pudo sonreír de corazón correspondiéndole a la mujer.

—Oh Dios mío, James... No dejamos de buscarte ni un solo día. Vivo o muerto, debías volver con nosotros... Y aquí estás ahora. 

Saber que habían buscado su cuerpo terminó de romperle por completo, derribando todas sus barreras. Cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama y hundió el rostro en el pedazo de colchón junto al brazo de Peggy. Y lloró. Lloró como un niño perdido que ha vuelto con su familia. Había estado tan solo... tanto, por tanto tiempo, que abandonarse al dominio de Hydra había sido una forma de bloquear toda esa tristeza.

Las caricias en la espalda de Steve y de Peggy en la cabeza lograron serenarle minutos después, recomponiéndose para volver a ponerse en pie. Esta vez sonriendo de verdad.

—James, abre ese armario y coge la caja de madera que hay al fondo — dijo la anciana señalando con la cabeza el mueble al fondo de la habitación. 

La caja era pequeña, cabía en sus manos abiertas, y un cristal en la tapa le dejaba ver el interior. Parecía, por muy bizarro que sonara, un pedazo de pared blanca arrancado, en el centro del cual había una estrella negra. Miró interrogante a la mujer, mostrándole también la caja a Steve.

—Steve no fue el único que sacrificó su vida por el bien. Tú, querido James, fuiste el primer héroe en caer. El día que fundamos SHIELD colocamos esta estrella en tu honor. Fue, sin duda, la primera de muchas... pero la más significativa. Años después iban a derribar el edificio, así que me la llevé conmigo. Pero ahora es tuya, quiero que te la quedes y recuerdes que siempre estuviste en nuestros pensamientos...

—No tengo palabras... — fue lo único que pudo decir, notando de nuevo el nudo en la garganta. 

Cuando una hora después volvían a la calle -Bucky cargando bajo el brazo la preciada caja-, ambos estaban embargados por una sensación agridulce. El Alzheimer de Peggy era un golpe duro para quien siempre fue una firme luchadora.

—Gracias — dijo mirando a Steve. 

—Nunca te había visto así... — musitó el rubio, apretándole el hombro con camaradería —. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo tú solo. Tendría que haber impedido que me acompañaras a ese tren.

—Nunca te habría dejado ir solo. Lo sabes. Juntos...

—...hasta el final de la línea. Lo sé — sonrió antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, sin importarles estar en medio de la calle con gente pasando a su alrededor.

Steve iba a romperle el corazón. O tal vez sería a la inversa. Lo único que sabía era que los sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y ya nada podía hacer para contenerlos. Ni siquiera la culpa pesaba suficiente para no ser egoísta...


	9. 9

Maria Hill observaba de brazos cruzados a su jefe, quien seguía en total silencio tras una acalorada discusión entre los hombres de confianza que siguieron fieles tras la caída de SHIELD. Había apoyado y respetado a ese hombre desde el primer día que empezó a trabajar para él y, por primera vez, no podía darle la razón. El Consejo insistía en que la situación debía ser resuelta de inmediato, lo cual había empujado a Nick Fury a buscar medidas desesperadas. Quería sustituir a Barnes como hicieron con Rogers, pero cuando el nombre de Parker apareció en la conversación supo que estaban yendo demasiado lejos. 

—Señor, con todos mis respetos... Creo que es momento de enterrar públicamente al Capitán América — puso en voz alta sus pensamientos una vez se quedaron a solas.

—La gente cree en él, en lo que representa. Si les quitamos eso entrarán en pánico la próxima vez que haya un ataque. 

—¿Seguro que ese es el motivo?

Fury la encaró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no se amedrentó.

—Sé lo importante que es para usted la iniciativa Vengadores. Ha sido su más destacado proyecto. Pero la falta del Capitán no hará que se disuelvan. 

—Ya ha oído al Consejo. Rogers era el único en quien alguna vez pusieron un voto de confianza por su trayectoria, solo aceptaron al resto por él. Si se llegan a enterar que fue sustituido por el mismísimo Soldado de Invierno estaríamos acabados. 

—No tienen por qué enterarse. Barnes ha muerto y no hay más opciones, pero sí otros que el mundo llama héroes. 

Fury tomó asiento meditando la situación. Con el silencio que reinaba en la sala casi podía escucharse su mente trabajar. 

—¿Qué opinas tú? — dijo tras unos minutos mirando a Coulson, quien era el nuevo director de la SHIELD que estaban reconstruyendo de cero. 

—Creo que Rogers merece ser recordado como el hombre que sacrificó su vida por los demás. Dos veces. 

Un estruendo en el cielo pareció enfatizar las palabras de Coulson, mas no se trató de una mera casualidad. Escucharon revuelo en los pasillos adyacentes antes de que la puerta se abriera súbitamente, dejando paso a un alterado Dios del Trueno acompañado de un hombre tan magnánimo como él. Otro dios, asumieron todos por sus ropas, no obstante no podían bajar la guardia. Se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, temiendo que una nueva amenaza estuviera acercándose demasiado pronto. 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Volvemos a tener problemas? 

—Al contrario, amigos míos. Vengo a traerles buenas noticias.

—¿Y quién es este?

—Este es mi buen amigo Heimdall, quien todo lo ve y todo lo oye. 

—Thor me ha narrado el incidente con el Bifrost y el midgardiano Barnes — habló con solemnidad, sujetando bajo el brazo un casco con cuernos que inevitablemente les hizo pensar en Loki —. No es la primera vez que el Puente del Arcoiris sufre una fisura como la recién acontecida. La onda producida por el artefacto explosivo que viajó a través de él abrió una nueva vía hacia otro tiempo en el mismo espacio. 

—¿Resumiendo? — gruñó Fury falto de paciencia. 

—Barnes no está muerto. Solo ha sido impulsado al pasado — dijo un muy emocionado Thor extendiendo los brazos, casi como si esperara el abrazo de alguien apremiándole por las buenas noticias. 

Nadie le correspondió, pero los tres humanos presentes mostraron más interés. 

—Si el sargento Barnes está en el pasado, ¿por qué no ha habido cambios en el presente? — inquirió Maria aún de brazos cruzados, un tanto escéptica. 

—¿Cómo sabemos que no los ha habido? De cambiar, no seríamos conscientes, ¿no? — dudó Coulson, quien había visto demasiadas películas del género, mas la ciencia se le escapaba. 

—Los cambios no han repercutido en este tiempo... _aún_ — retomó la palabra Heimdall —. Es debido a la fisura que persiste abierta. Mientras así sea, todo permanecerá como hasta ahora. 

—¿Daños colaterales por la abertura? — quiso saber Fury.

—A la larga el agujero podría agrandarse hasta el punto de retorcer el tiempo tal y como lo conocemos. Las épocas se mezclarían, los distintos universos se solaparían. El tiempo cambiaría su curso y eso provocaría todo tipo de desastres naturales que acabarían con toda vida. 

—Suena alentador... ¿Puede cerrarse?

—Así es, mas será una ardua tarea y necesitaremos ayuda.

—Mis amigos Banner y Stark serían buenos aliados en este cometido. 

—Ha dicho que no ha habido cambios aún. ¿Qué significa eso? — cuestionó Fury.

—Dentro del Bifrost uno está en ningún lugar. La fisura es un túnel parecido en el que el tiempo permanece suspendido. Y nosotros, este instante, se encuentra en ese túnel. 

—No lo entiendo — Coulson fue el único en admitirlo. 

—Puedo explicarlo con semejanzas midgardianas — interrumpió un emocionado Thor —. Es como cuando Jane me dio eso que nombran teléfono móvil. Un día la llamé para saber cómo se encontraba y si se propiciaba un futuro encuentro, pero tras más de media hora relatándole mis aventuras en Asgard dijo que me había tenido en "llamada en espera" y que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho. Todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora, esta conversación, permanece "en espera". Cuando cerremos la fisura todo lo que Barnes haya cambiado en el pasado repercutirá finalmente aquí, pero no seremos conscientes de ello, claro. 

—De no cerrarse la fisura se crearía una realidad paralela, pero ya he expuesto lo que ocurriría de no cerrar ese túnel — añadió Heimdall —. Solo resta saber qué decisión van a tomar respecto al midgardiano que se encuentra en el pasado.

—¿Hacer? — los tres se miraron entre sí.

—Decidan rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que empiecen a haber efectos colaterales. 

—Está bien, pongámonos en marcha de inmediato — Fury se puso en pie olvidándose totalmente del entierro del Capitán América. Con suerte no tendrían que recurrir a ello —. Vamos a traer a Barnes de vuelta.


	10. 10

Despertó de la pesadilla con un alarido muriendo en su garganta y, empapado en sudor, se sentó en el borde de la cama notando que empezaba a hiperventilar. 

No había tenido un ataque de ansiedad desde que hizo aquel viaje en el tiempo, pero enterarse del Alzheimer de Peggy provocó que su subconsciente le recordara nuevamente lo frágil que era su mente. Si alguien pronunciaba las palabras programadas podría volver a perder la cabeza de inmediato y, con ello, su identidad y recuerdos. Se convertiría de nuevo en un asesino implacable con la facilidad de un chasquido de dedos. 

Golpeó repetidas veces la almohada, convirtiéndola en nada más que una explosión de plumas volando por la habitación en penumbra. Frustrado, cabreado consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil en el pasado. El dolor que sentía en el pecho no era nada comparado al que le había hecho a los demás. 

Durante el año que ejerció como nuevo Capitán América encontró una forma de guardarse las espaldas. Día a día, escribía detalladamente en diarios todo cuanto le acontecía, cada persona que conocía, con el fin de saber la verdad de su propio puño y letra. Así nadie podría volver a engañarle metiendo falsas ideas en su mente. Pero no tenía los diarios consigo y le atormentaba la idea de perderse una vez más bajo el control de Hydra.

Entró en el baño donde se mojó el rostro, buscando desesperadamente serenarse. No era momento de perder los papeles. Aquel no era su apartamento, no podía ir destrozando cosas para desahogar la ira. Suficiente tensión había ya en el ambiente, sobretodo por parte de Stark. Y Fury no se quedaba atrás, aunque le hubiera dado material de sobra para confiar en él, sabía que seguía bajo el punto de mira debido al incidente con Rumlow. 

_"Es una bomba de relojería" le había escuchado decir_. Y, desgraciadamente, tenía razón. 

Abandonó la habitación aprovechando que todos estarían durmiendo y se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de airearse y beber algo, pero cuando vio luz saliendo de ella se detuvo. Temía que fuera Stark quien se encontraba dentro y no estaba en su mejor momento para tener un encuentro a solas con él. Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse la vuelta para regresar al dormitorio, chocó de frente con el duro cuerpo de Steve. 

—Hey colega, ¿qué hacías ahí plantado? — le regaló una sonrisa y, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, le guió hasta la cocina contra su voluntad, pese a que él no ofreció resistencia. Después de todo, era Steve, nunca podría decirle que no a Steve —. Buenos días.

Tal y como había supuesto, el hombre de hierro se encontraba en esos momentos sirviéndose un café, Tablet en mano. El saludo de Steve hizo que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa mientras se giraba, pero esta murió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con James. 

—Noches, Rogers, mientras sea oscuro es de noche. ¿Eso no lo aprendiste en los 40? — caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa arrogante —. Si me disculpan, vejestorios, me vuelvo al taller.

—¿Aún trabajando? 

—La pelirroja y el pájaro están de misión, Jarvis y yo vamos a abrirles camino a distancia — explicó dejando la cocina. 

Su máscara emocional era más firme que la de su traje, de eso podía estar seguro. Aunque lo ignorara deliberadamente, en ningún momento daba muestras de su odio y desprecio. 

—Bueno, parece que hoy nadie duerme — comentó Steve, quitándose las vendas que cubrían sus nudillos.

—¿Te has pasado la noche entrenando?

—Estuve casi 70 años congelado, he dormido suficiente. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes mala cara, incluso más pálido que yo — alzó una mano acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa, provocando que el pecho de Bucky volviera a desbocarse. 

Habría mentido, pero ese gesto y la mirada cristalina del rubio le impidieron hacerlo. 

—He tenido una pesadilla. 

—Voy a hacer algo más de café. No creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a dormir en lo que queda de noche. 

James tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla central de la cocina y se puso a observar a su amigo de la infancia. Se sentía de nuevo en Brooklyn, donde los problemas eran tan intrascendentes que su única preocupación en esos momentos era el imparable deseo de querer besar una vez más a ese hombre. Era sorprendente como su sola presencia alejaba la ansiedad y el dolor.

—Después de escuchar lo que le relataste a Fury, comprendo que tengas pesadillas — Steve le sirvió una taza y se sentó a su lado con otra en las manos.

—Aunque no era yo mismo cuando cometía esos crímenes, puedo recordarlos todos. Sus rostros me persiguen día y noche...

—Tú lo has dicho, no eras tú mismo. No tienes que cargar con tanta culpa encima, Buck.

—Tendría que haberme rebelado... Darme cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Me congelaban y descongelaban a su antojo, solo me permitían estar despierto cuando debía cumplir una misión — apretó los puños, notando de nuevo la rabia crecer en su interior —, y yo me limitaba a asentir y obedecer. Creía en sus mentiras sobre salvar la humanidad y crear un nuevo mundo. 

—Te manipularon, Bucky — Steve puso una mano sobre la suya, acariciándole el dorso para que aflojara la tensión. Y lo consiguió, en parte —. Y no como Hitler manipuló a sus seguidores con palabrería. Eliminaron todo de ti, lo que eras y en lo que creías. Te borraron los recuerdos y, con ellos, tu identidad. 

—Pero no luché para evitarlo — susurró hundido.

—Sí lo hiciste. El día que te saqué del complejo de Hydra no dejabas de repetir tu nombre y número de soldado. Una y otra vez. Habían empezado a hurgar en tu mente y tú te mantuviste firme por mucho daño que te hicieran. Soy yo quien debió darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien...

James negó, girando la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de Steve. 

—Me salvaste. Dos veces. De no ser por ti, mis recuerdos nunca habrían despertado y seguiría siendo un asesino — susurró con una sonrisa triste, recordando que ese mismo día fue también la caída de Steve —. Aunque hay días, como esta noche, en las que tengo miedo de volver a caer en las garras de Hydra y olvidar todo otra vez.

—No dejaré que eso pase — aseguró Steve, apretando su mano.

—¿Y si volvemos a separarnos?

Steve frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano, poniéndose en pie para rebuscar en los cajones de la cocina. No tardó en volver a su lado con un rotulador permanente en la mano.

—Si eso ocurre — habló, cogiéndole el brazo de metal para ponerse a escribir en él —, siempre tendrás esto para recordar quién eres — y escribió en mayúsculas _"yo soy Bucky"_ en el antebrazo. Luego soltó una ligera carcajada — sí, lo sé, no durará mucho, así que pienso decirle a Stark que lo grabe a fuego para que siempre puedas verlo. 

—Mierda, Steve... — gimoteó cubriéndose el rostro con la otra mano —. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la culpa para atormentarlo. El nudo en la garganta le oprimió aún más cuando notó las manos del rubio rodeándole los hombros. Siendo consciente de la cercanía, alzó la cabeza para perderse en sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa de bendita bondad.

—Porque eres mi Bucky — susurró en respuesta, como si aquello fuera el mandamiento más firme en la Tierra.

Y James ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—A la mierda todo, no estamos en los 40 — farfulló, abalanzándose hacia el rubio para cogerlo de la nuca y darle un impetuoso beso.

Los dedos de Steve se tensaron de inmediato sobre sus hombros, mas no le soltaron, y que mantuviera la boca cerrada no hizo desistir a Bucky de seguir adelante. Fue dejando besos sobre sus labios de forma insistente hasta que, llevándose una sorpresa, descubrió que un pequeño mordisco en el inferior carnoso era la llave para abrir su boca. Y, de paso, el Cielo.

La pasión se desató cuando las lenguas se encontraron, devorándose uno al otro con inesperada necesidad. Durante minutos pareciera que nada pudiera interrumpirles, ambos anclados en el abrazo ajeno, pero fue el sonido estridente de una de las tazas rompiéndose lo que les obligó a separarse.

—Espera, no...— balbuceó Steve, poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos —. Esto no está bien. Tú estás pasando por un mal momento, siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu vulnerabilidad...

—¿Qué? Oh, joder Steve, no puedes ser tan santurrón. Llevo deseando esto desde que te vi. 

—¿Pero tú no...? Siempre estabas ligando con mujeres, llevándolas a casa.

—Y tú perdías el culo por Carter. ¿Y qué? Eran los 40, ambos sabemos que en esa época las cosas eran distintas. Seguíamos la marea. Pero alguien me dijo una vez que nos habían robado 70 años de nuestras vidas y era hora de empezar a retomar las riendas.

Pudo ver la curiosidad sobre esas palabras en los ojos de Steve, pero hablar era lo último que quería. De modo que volvió a atraerlo para seguir besándose, sin caber en sí de gozo al ser correspondido por ese maravilloso hombre. Pasaron de la cocina al dormitorio de Steve, donde siguieron besándose y abrazándose hasta despuntar el sol, compartiendo entre susurros los descubrimientos más sorprendentes de las últimas décadas.

*****

El amanecer llegó para barrer el oasis de felicidad de Bucky.

Cuando Barton y Natasha regresaron de su misión iban acompañados de Maria Hill y Fury, quien mandó a todos dirigirse inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones. Stark ya estaba sentado cuando llegaron, y tras ellos lo hizo Banner. 

—Como todos saben, Romanoff y Barton fueron enviados esta noche para detener a ciertos miembros de Hydra a fin de enjuiciarlos — el director fue directo al grano, con las manos sobre la mesa y expresión cabreada —. Pero Rumlow no era el único miembro del equipo STRIKE que trabajaba para la organización y lo que parecía una misión sencilla se ha convertido en un puto caos. 

—Hemos logrado detener a cuatro de los cinco objetivos — añadió Natasha, dejando constancia que cuatro de cinco no estaba mal.

—¿Quién es el quinto? — preguntó Steve. 

—Alexander Pierce.

Y ante ese nombre, el mundo de Bucky se vino completamente abajo. Él era el hombre que más se aparecía en sus pesadillas, el titiritero que apretó sus cuerdas las últimas décadas de su estancia en el infierno. 

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y todos sus miedos se alzaron con fuerza.

—Va a hacerlo... — musitó, haciendo que todos le miraran fijamente aún cuando su voz fue un simple susurro. Pero James solo miraba a Steve con pánico en los ojos —. Van a despertar al Soldado — sentenció, casi temblando.


	11. 11

El ambiente en la sala de reuniones de la Torre Stark estaba caldeado. En la casi media hora que llevaban discutiendo acaloradamente se habían diferenciado claramente dos bandos. Por un lado estaba Steve quien, apoyado por la mayoría, insistía en que James debía formar parte de la misión; no solo por sus conocimientos sobre HYDRA, las instalaciones y el propio Soldado de Invierno, sino porque merecía estar presente. Por todo lo que ha sufrido, alegó, descubriendo una parte vengativa que hasta entonces desconocía de él. 

La contraparte la formaban Fury y Stark bajo el argumento de que no se podía confiar aún en él. Básicamente por su inestabilidad mental, pero el hombre de hierro callaba lo más gordo. 

Y mientras, Bucky solo mantenía silencio. 

—Stark, me sorprendes. ¿Desde cuándo le das la razón a Fury? — preguntó Romanoff, apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

—Desde que yo mismo tengo que ir a esa misión. Ya visteis lo que pasó con Rumlow. Puede perder la cabeza en cualquier momento y ponernos en peligro — el magnate se limitaba a repetir las mismas palabras del director, pero sus ojos irradiaban la ira dirigida a Bucky. 

—Lo de Rumlow es distinto — intervino Steve.

—¿En qué lo es? — Fury tomó la palabra —. Vio a uno de sus torturadores y se puso en modo _berserker_. ¿Qué cree que va a pasar cuando entre en una instalación plagada por ellos? 

—No va a volver a pasar, ¿verdad? — el rubio le miró, pero siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta —. Estará preparado, iremos juntos. No hay nada que temer. 

—Si él va, yo me quedo — Stark se sentó cruzando los brazos, vislumbrándose una actitud infantil en él que Bucky no quiso juzgar. 

—Stark, me parece que no entiendes la situación — la pelirroja se acercó a la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie con expresión seria —. Yo he visto en acción al Soldado de Invierno. He sufrido más de un encuentro con él...

—Y quieres meterte en batalla con dos de e...

—¡Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible! — Todos parecieron sorprendidos al notar un leve temblor en su voz. Bucky se sintió más miserable aún, pues recordaba el daño que le había hecho a la pelirroja en el pasado —. Si solo fuera él, Steve y yo podríamos hacerlo, pero no sabemos qué más vamos a encontrarnos en Rusia. 

Se hizo el silencio durante un minuto. Era evidente que todos buscaban nuevos motivos para seguir con la discusión, aunque Fury parecía estar empezando a cambiar de idea. 

—Chicos — habló por primera vez Banner, con aire calmado —. ¿Os dais cuenta que estáis decidiendo sobre algo que el implicado debería opinar? Nadie le ha preguntado si quiere o no ir... 

Bruce Banner podía entenderle. Había conocido al científico tras ser convertido en el nuevo Capitán América y era quien más le apoyaba, por no decir el único. Él también había matado a gente siendo 'el otro' y se culpaba día a día por ello, igual que Bucky. _"La diferencia es que a mí nadie me obligó a convertirme en esto"_ le había dicho una vez. Ambos vivían constantemente con el miedo de perder el control y volver a hacer daño a vidas inocentes, por lo que le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa de gratitud. 

Aquellas palabras no solo afectaron a Bucky, también al resto. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo como si él no estuviera en la sala y de repente todos los ojos estaban clavados en él. Incluso Stark. 

—¿Y bien? — inquirió Fury, falto de paciencia —. ¿Qué dice, sargento Barnes?

Suspiró.

—Creo que todos tienen razón... Puedo ser tan de ayuda como resultar un peligro. Y realmente agradezco tus palabras, Banner, pero no soy yo quien tiene que decidir... — miró de reojo a Stark y Steve —. Si algo he aprendido siendo un Vengador, es que la victoria depende de la confianza que haya en el equipo. Y no puedo pediros confianza sin que sepáis toda la verdad — se puso en pie, pasándose la mano por el pantalón para secar la humedad que empezaba a acumularse debido a la tensión, y caminó hacia el ventanal. 

Había llegado el momento. Ya no podía retrasarlo más. Stark no era el único que merecía conocer sus pecados, también Steve. No debería haber dejado que ocurriera nada entre ellos sin contárselo todo, pero ya era tarde. Fue egoísta y, en el fondo, se alegraba. Al menos se llevaría el recuerdo de sus besos una vez le dieran la espalda. 

Observó la ciudad a sus pies sin sentir vértigo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Hice cosas terribles mientras fui el Soldado de Invierno. Cosas que aún ahora me hacen tener pesadillas. Pero hay dos en concreto que destacan por encima del resto... — se giró, encarando a todos para ofrecerles la verdad con total claridad —. Aunque en el pasado no era más que un soldado como cualquier otro, la tecnología siempre llamó mi atención. Y Howard Stark — ante la mención del padre, el hijo alzó rápidamente la cabeza —, era el hombre más destacado de la época por sus magníficos inventos. Para mí fue todo un honor poder conocerlo en persona. Se convirtió no solo en un gran apoyo para nosotros, los Comandos Aulladores, sino también en un buen amigo. 

>>Un amigo al que traicioné en diciembre del 91, pues Howard y María Stark no murieron en un simple accidente. Yo les maté. 

Toda la atención se posó entonces en el hombre de hierro, quien solo miraba al suelo intentando camuflar sus emociones. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no lanzarse contra James, sus puños estaban blancos de apretar la silla. 

Bucky tampoco quiso mirar a nadie en concreto, aún no había acabado. 

—Cuando llegué aquí — continuó, haciendo que las miradas volvieran a centrarse en él —, os expliqué que Steve había logrado despertar algunos de mis recuerdos, permitiéndome así abandonar HYDRA e iniciar mi recuperación, momento en el que Fury me propuso sustituir al Capitán América — tragó saliva, cerrando un segundo los ojos —. Todo eso es cierto, sin embargo... no es toda la verdad.

Sus palabras llamaron de inmediato la atención de todos. Incluido Stark, quien parecía temer que hubiera algún motivo más por el que odiarle, como si la muerte de sus padres no fuera suficiente. Muy en el fondo, Bucky se alegraba que en esa época el hombre de hierro no estuviera aún enamorado de Steve.

—No acepté ser Capitán América por el bien de los civiles, lo hice por resarcir mis horribles actos como Soldado de Invierno. Steve no murió por ser un héroe... sino por ser mi amigo — alzó la mirada y buscó ese océano azul que le quitaba el aliento —. El día que nos encontramos por primera vez te negaste a luchar. Tiraste tu escudo y confiaste en mí... 

—¿Bucky...?

James sonrió con dolor. La forma en la que decía ese apodo despertaba un agridulce sentimiento. Amaba su nombre en sus labios, pero también le recordaba lo que hizo. 

—Sí, Steve... Yo te maté. Y ese hecho me va a perseguir por el resto de mi vida.

El silencio en la sala era tal que podía escuchar sus propios latidos. Hubiera preferido que se lanzaran sobre él. Golpes, ataduras o cualquier reacción furiosa sería mejor que aquel penetrante silencio en el que se encontraba colgando a la espera. No tenía el valor para enfrentar cada mirada y ver el juicio en sus ojos. Solo en el suelo encontró un breve lapso de paz a la espera de lo que ocurriera. Pero lo que sucedió era lo último que podría haber imaginado. 

Steve cruzó la distancia que les separaba y lo apretó entre sus brazos, enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Aquel acto dejó totalmente anonadado a Bucky, que no supo reaccionar por miedo a tratarse de una fantasía de su mente. Sin embargo, el cálido aliento de Steve cerca de su oído se sintió muy real. 

—Deja de culparte por todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, Bucky, por favor. 

—Pero lo hice... toda esa sangre mancha mis manos...

—No — se separó, cogiéndole de los hombros para mirarle a los ojos —. Mancha las manos de HYDRA. Es a ellos a quienes debemos detener — se giró para dirigirse a todos —. Lo que acaba de hacer este hombre es todo un acto de valor. Espero que así lo veáis. 

—Rogers, ¿estás loco? — Stark se levantó furioso —. ¡Acaba de confesar que te asesinó!

—Y vive atormentándose con eso. Stark, yo también apreciaba a tu padre y sentí mucho enterarme de su muerte, pero no puedes culpar a Bucky. HYDRA estuvo controlándole todo ese tiempo. 

—Rogers tiene su punto... — se unió Natasha —. Yo he luchado con el Soldado de Invierno y, en el tiempo que lleva aquí, puedo asegurar que el sargento no se parece en nada. 

—¡Es un asesino!

—Entonces yo también lo soy — se interpuso Banner, muy serio. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, su carácter inseguro y temeroso creaba en los demás una imagen totalmente distinta a eso —. Siendo Hulk he matado a muchos inocentes. Incluso estuve a punto de matar a la mujer que amaba. Si el sargento Barnes es un asesino, yo también lo soy. 

El hombre de hierro apretó la mandíbula, pero en lugar de seguir discutiendo simplemente abandonó la sala cerrando a su espalda de un portazo. Los cristales vibraron por el ímpetu, pero nadie fue tras él. Conociendo su carácter, era mejor dejarlo un momento a solas. 

Fury tomó nuevamente la palabra, zanjando la discusión sin querer opinar acerca de la confesión. 

—Sargento Barnes, aún no ha respondido a la pregunta. ¿Quiere unirse a la misión o no?

Bucky se detuvo a pensarlo y miró a Steve en busca de, tal vez, inspiración. Y la obtuvo. Solo con ver su rostro sabía que no quería perderle de nuevo. 

—Quiero ir. No dejaré que el Soldado vuelva a hacer daño a nadie más. 

—Bien. Tenemos dos días para prepararnos antes de salir rumbo a Rusia. Barnes, vas a tener que recordar todo cuanto sepas sobre la instalación de HYDRA donde te tuvieron encerrado, y por la tarde entrenarás junto a los demás para que se habitúen al modo de combate del Soldado de Invierno. 

—Sí, señor.

*****

El aeropuerto estaba asestado de gente. En el rincón de una cafetería, un hombre repiqueteaba los dedos sobre la mesa a la espera de que le cogieran la llamada. Podría haber elegido el jet privado, pero eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas. En vistas de su situación, era mejor escoger una vía que nadie esperara.

Una voz con marcado acento ruso finalmente respondió al otro lado y el hombre carraspeó para ir directo al grano.

—Es hora de que despierten el Soldado. 

—_Ponyatno, ser. Entendido._

—Ah y otra cosa. Quiero también al Escuadrón de la Muerte. 

—_Ser, ¿está seguro de eso? Los cinco resultaron ser inestables..._

—Es la única manera. Quiero a los Vengadores y a Nick Fury muertos.

Alexander Pierce colgó el teléfono y se hincó más la gorra cubriendo su rostro, poniéndose en pie para acudir al llamado del vuelo hacia Rusia. HYDRA volvería a levantarse y pronto serían dueños del nuevo mundo.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1)Sputnik fue el primer satélite artificial propiedad de la Unión Soviética. Un buen mote para Bucky, ¿no?

Las paredes del gimnasio parecían sudar del calor contenido en el interior durante las últimas cuatro horas. Barton estaba tumbado en una banqueta del lateral, resollando totalmente exhausto, mientras a su lado la Viuda fingía que el moretón de su pómulo no dolía. Ambos deseaban darse una buena ducha, pero eran incapaces de despegar la mirada de los dos soldados, quienes seguían peleando a modo entrenamiento. Si no fuera por las fugaces risas y comentarios jocosos entre ellos dos, cualquiera pensaría que la lucha iba en serio. 

Bucky estaba usando aquel entrenamiento para desahogarse. Se había pasado la mañana encerrado con Fury y los demás planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle la misión a Rusia, minando sus fuerzas mentales. Tal vez en el pasado, antes de Cráneo Rojo, tuviera la lengua muy suelta y se pavoneara cual gallo a cualquier hora, pero todo fue distinto tras HYDRA. Aprendió, o más bien le obligaron, a callar y escuchar, hasta que el silencio se volvió un buen compañero, y así la discreción terminó siendo su zona de confort.

—¿Es que no os cansáis nunca? — jadeó el arquero intentando erguirse en el asiento, pero fue incapaz. Le dolía incluso respirar.

—¿Bromeas? — rió Steve, esquivando el puño metálico —, podría estar haciendo esto todo el día. 

El modo en que guiñó el ojo desconcentró a Bucky, quien se llevó un buen golpe en el brazo. Un par de chispas furiosas escaparon de entre las grietas, pero no le dio importancia.

—Pues nosotros no — se quejó Barton —. Tengo hambre, así que terminad de una vez para que podamos irnos a cenar.

—Debería daros vergüenza que dos ancianos estén en mejor forma que vosotros — Steve detuvo el puño de Bucky, irguiéndose para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento con una sonrisa.

—Tenéis la ventaja del súper suero, tramposos — la pelirroja ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie y, sujetándose uno a otro, se fueron del gimnasio con la mayor dignidad que pudieron. 

Bucky cogió una toalla de la banqueta pues, a diferencia del rubio, él sí sudaba.

Steve era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, y eso que solo había sido un entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que, de no haber confiado en el Soldado aquel día en el Helicarrier, Steve no habría muerto.

—Me habría gustado ver si tu brazo puede contra el de Hulk, pero entrenar con él es complicado.

—Oye, Steve... — se colgó la toalla al hombro y esperó a que su amigo... no, su amante ahora, se girara para compartir su preocupación —. Quiero que me prometas que mañana no harás nada estúpido. El Soldado no recuerda nada, no lo hará de inmediato, si dejas de pelear con él por ser yo...

—Hey, vamos, no tienes de qué preocuparte — se acercó, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos —. Hemos repasado muchas veces el plan y me has enseñado todo cuanto debo saber en el entrenamiento. Mañana irá todo bien.

—Steve — frunció el ceño —, esto no es como cuando me prometías que no ibas a volver a pelear en los callejones y una hora después ahí estabas de nuevo. Esta vez va en serio. Nada lo va a detener.

—Tendré cuidado...

—No — puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó un poco —. Prométemelo. Dame tu palabra que no dejarás de pelear. No puedo volver a perderte, Steve. Yo no... no podría volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. 

Nunca en su vida, ni antes ni después de HYDRA, había disfrutado el amor. De joven, porque debía partir a la guerra y buscar algo serio no entraba en sus planes; bajo el yugo de HYDRA, sus emociones fueron suprimidas para convertirlo en un asesino implacable, sin debilidades afectivas. Pero una vez probado el amor, se hacía mucho más dura la posibilidad de la pérdida. Y Bucky no tenía nada más, si perdía a Steve... lo perdía todo. 

—Te doy mi palabra, Buck.

Se dejó abrazar, encontrando paz entre sus brazos. Embargado por ese agradable sentimiento de saberse querido cuando recibió un beso en los labios. Se preguntó si el Steve de su época habría sido partícipe en ese juego del destino para regalarle una segunda oportunidad. ¿A caso se la merecía? Probablemente no. Sin embargo, era incapaz de apartarse de esa boca.

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos fue el tiempo que tardaron en meterse a la ducha arrancándose mutuamente la ropa. Hasta ese momento no se habían dado la oportunidad de intimar, de probarse como ambos deseaban desde hacía días. A Bucky le pareció una broma del destino que su primera vez fuera a ser igual que en su vieja alucinación, bajo el chorro de agua, pero se obligó a apartar ese triste recuerdo y disfrutar el momento.

La felicidad, sin embargo, suele llegar en cuenta gotas.

Un chispazo repentino les forzó a separarse, buscando de dónde procedía.

—Oh, mierda — Bucky salió rápidamente de la ducha, extendiendo el brazo biónico —. El último golpe que me has dado debe haber roto algún circuito. 

—Tenemos que llevárselo a Stark — Steve salió tras él enroscándose una toalla a la cintura.

—Stark no va a querer hacerlo...

—Claro que lo hará. Dijo que trabajaría en un prototipo nuevo, ¿no?

—Eso fue antes de saber que maté a sus padres, Steve.

—Tony es un hombre adulto... — su tono dejó claro que a veces lo dudaba. 

—Me odia.

—Tonterías — tras otro beso, le apremió a vestirse de nuevo para ir en busca del millonario. 

Stark se encontraba, como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, encerrado en el taller. Nada más verles retiró la silla del escritorio y les miró con el ceño fruncido, sobretodo a James, reforzando su pensamiento de que aquello no iba a ser buena idea. El lugar parecía más desordenado que la última vez y, al fondo, podían verse los nuevos uniformes del equipo. Unos pantalones solitarios parecían llevar el nombre de Hulk.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? — inquirió poniéndose en pie, acercándose a ellos como si quisiera frenarles el paso.

—¿Por qué no has venido a entrenar? Fueron órdenes de Fury — inició Steve, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Jarvis ha escaneado todos sus movimientos para definir su forma de lucha. Mañana solo tengo que usar el contraataque programado. Ser un genio tiene sus ventajas — se encogió de hombros —. Pero no habéis bajado aquí los dos solo por eso. ¿Qué queréis?

—Yo... uh... — no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de pedirle un favor después de haberse confesado asesino de sus padres. Pero un nuevo chispazo contó el problema por sí solo. 

—Quítatelo — ordenó, dándoles la espalda para volver a su escritorio —. Capi, ya que estás aquí, tienes el nuevo uniforme allí — señaló hacia el fondo de la sala —. Prueba las botas, las he diseñado para absorber el ruido de las pisadas incluso corriendo — sin mirar a James a la cara, señaló una silla —. Tú, siéntate.

Bucky hizo lo que le pedía sencillamente por incomodidad. Quería decir mil cosas, pedir disculpas por enésima vez, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio mientras se quitaba el brazo biónico de la base y lo dejaba sobre la mesa, irguiendo la espalda ante el alivio de ese peso liberado. 

—Como dije, el que creara esto era un mero aficionado — Stark estaba inspeccionando el fallo en el circuito a través de una lente de aumento —. Esto no es ni aprovechable — cogió el brazo y lo tiró hacia algún lugar tras él sin mirar, creando un terrible estruendo.

Mientras un robot rociaba la zona con un extintor, Stark sacó de debajo de la mesa un maletín aparentemente pesado. Se lo puso en el regazo y lo abrió en dirección a Bucky, quien se quedó sin habla al ver lo que contenía. Un nuevo brazo biónico reposaba en su interior, de color azul metálico y sin estrella roja que lo marcara como propiedad soviética.

—Stark, pero qué...

—De tener Vibranium sería perfecto, pero todo el que tenemos es el _frisbee_ de Winghead. Supongo que aleación de titanio no está mal, es un poco más ligera de lo que llevabas hasta ahora. El diseño interior es mucho más avanzado, para resumirlo básicamente seguirás haciendo lo mismo que antes... pero mejor.

Incluido Steve, quien seguía a unos metros de distancia probando las botas, se quedó atónito ante el regalo que le estaba ofreciendo el hombre de hierro. En su caso, por lo espléndido que se veía desde ahí; Bucky, por otro lado, no podía creer que hiciera aquello sabiendo la verdad de sus padres.

—Stark, yo no... No sé qué decir. Después de todo el daño que te he ocasionado, tú...

—Dime algo — murmuró serio, con la mirada oscurecida mientras se acercaba a él arrastrando la silla con ruedas —. ¿Los recuerdas?

—...Todos los días — respondió también en un susurro, expresando toda su pena y culpa a través de los ojos.

El millonario asintió sin decir nada más y le indicó con un movimiento de cejas que probara el brazo, lo cual Bucky hizo de inmediato con una ligera y muy sutil sonrisa. No se había equivocado, Fury tenía razón. Tony Stark no era el hombre egoísta y déspota que el mundo decía que era. Tenía corazón, más de lo que podía adjudicarse a su padre Howard, y recibir su perdón fue sin duda una de las cosas más liberadoras que jamás viviría, estaba seguro, pues ni él mismo era capaz de perdonarse. 

—Gracias... — susurró, y ambos sabían que no se refería al brazo nuevo.

—¿Por qué azul? — preguntó Steve, quien de repente se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. Las botas acababan de pasar la prueba.

—De alguna manera tendremos que diferenciarlo del otro mañana, ¿no? — se puso en pie guardando el maletín ahora vacío —. Además, Jarvis me ha mostrado suficiente material romántico en los últimos días para saber que ese es el color indicado...

Steve se sonrojó y Bucky deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Si habían pensado en mantenerlo en secreto, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tranquilo, Sputnik, no diré nada. (1)

Un tremendo golpe alertó a los dos hombres al darse cuenta que Bucky había caído de repente cual peso plomo en el suelo. Steve saltó de inmediato sobre el escritorio y se arrodilló a su lado, cogiéndole la cabeza terriblemente preocupado. Golpeó varias veces su rostro con cariño, repitiendo su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Está inconsciente... — murmuró, mirando con inquietud al hombre de hierro.


	13. 13

Un potente olor a amoniaco le trajo de vuelta del mundo de las pesadillas en el que había caído no recordaba cuándo. Inmediatamente sintió la incomodidad de estar siendo observado de cerca por Steve y Stark, los dos con cierta preocupación en la mirada, y un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿A caso había vuelto a perder el control sobre sí mismo? 

—¿Estás bien? — el rubio le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. 

—Sí... Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. 

—Normal, por poco te la abres contra el suelo — bufó Stark, volviendo a su silla sin quitarle el ojo de encima. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

—Estábamos hablando y, de repente, has perdido el conocimiento — Steve seguía preocupado, tanto que aún sujetaba su mano —. ¿Seguro que estás bien? 

Se pasó la mano por la zona dolorida, despertando poco a poco de la confusión inicial. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que seguía en el taller del hombre de hierro y empezó a recordar. La tensión, el brazo nuevo... y el mudo perdón de Stark. Stark. Eso era, sabía qué ahí estaba la pieza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando cuando he caído?

—De tú y el Capi haciendo manitas por las esquinas — se mofó el moreno, ladeando una sonrisa e incomodando de nuevo a la pareja —. No irás a decirme que te has desmayado de la vergüenza, ¿no? 

Y entonces llegó el recuerdo de la escena al completo y comprendió finalmente lo que había ocurrido. Con un pesado suspiro tomó asiento en la silla que estuvo ocupando antes y se frotó el rostro. Los demonios nunca le abandonarían, la vieja HYDRA siempre tendría poder sobre él. 

—Ha sido el mote que has usado. Esa palabra con _S_ — alzó la mano rápidamente —, por favor no la repitas — se apresuró a decir —. Los soviéticos me la implantaron durante la programación como Soldado de Invierno. Era su forma de dejarme _ko_ antes de volver a congelarme. 

La metieron en su cabeza desde los inicios, cuando se dieron cuenta que tener una máquina de matar entre sus filas podría volverse en su contra. Sobretodo porque ninguno de los científicos tenía la destreza necesaria para estar a la altura de su fuerza. Sputnik. Se preguntaba si los rusos la eligieron con la misma intención de burla con que la utilizó Stark.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y contuvo un gemido de frustración.

—No puedo ir mañana a la misión... 

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre, Buck? 

—¿No te das cuenta? — miró a Steve a los ojos, quien se había agachado ante él —. HYDRA tiene el control absoluto de mi cabeza. La palabra de seguridad no es su único recurso. Solían usar una serie ordenada de otras diez palabras para activar al Soldado. Una vez las escucho pierdo completamente el control sobre mí mismo, me limito a seguir sus órdenes. Y todos sabemos qué órdenes podrían darme con todos vosotros ahí...

—Entonces escribe todo y estaremos preparados. 

—No conozco todos sus trucos, Steve. No sé qué tan profundo socavaron en mi cerebro, o qué otros detonantes puede haber escondidos. Debería simplemente... — se encogió, forzándose a frenar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Y mordiéndose la lengua para no acabar la frase con algo que de seguro heriría a Steve. 

Nadie podía entender lo que era estar en su pellejo. Ser un títere en contra de su voluntad. Recordar toda la sangre de amigos e inocentes derramada sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y vivir con el miedo a que volviera a ocurrir de nuevo. El dolor y la culpa que cargaba encima eran insoportables. Sí, había días mejores, sobretodo con Steve a su lado, pero tarde o temprano volvía a ser empujado al fondo del pozo. 

—Como se nota que sois un par de viejas glorias — bufó Stark, cogiendo algo del escritorio que lanzó hacia Bucky, quien lo agarró casi al vuelo. 

—¡Stark! — le amonestó el rubio, pero la falta de tacto del millonario no molestó a James. Sentía más curiosidad por el cable que tenía en ese momento en las manos.

—Hay una cosa que se llama auriculares — señaló con un movimiento de cejas lo que le había lanzado —. Puedo fabricar un prototipo integrado en un casco. Imperdibles y altamente sonoros, que con solo pulsar un botón puedas ensordecer todo alrededor. También servirá como comunicador, únicamente ligado a nuestros micrófonos. 

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Si no funciona es tan sencillo como usar nuestro nuevo as en la manga — ante la mirada interrogante de los dos soldados, sonrió con evidente regodeo —: Sputnik.

*****

La siguiente vez que despertó no lo hizo en el suelo, sino en un mullido colchón de sábanas blancas. La noche había caído y una tenue luz anaranjada iluminaba lo suficiente el dormitorio en el que se encontraba para saber que no era el suyo. Era más grande, mucho más ordenado, sin embargo esos detalles carecieron de importancia cuando notó el cálido cuerpo de Steve contra su espalda, acunándole entre sus brazos. Velando su sueño.

Giró un poco el rostro y ahí estaba, recibiéndole con una cándida sonrisa cual cartel de 'bienvenido a casa'. Y entonces tuvo muy claro que, de morir en ese instante, sería lleno de dicha. 

—¿Estoy soñando?— preguntó Bucky sin poder apartar la mirada del océano azul que retenían los ojos del rubio. 

—Espero que no. Y, si es un sueño, simplemente no despertemos. 

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y estiró el brazo hacia atrás para acercar más su rostro y derretirse en sus labios. Ardía en su interior la impaciencia por ser uno con él, por devorarle antes de que el tiempo, el destino o la mala fortuna volviera a alejarlo de su lado. Porque cuando más cerca estaba de la felicidad, como en ese momento, más presente se hacía el mal augurio de que él no merecía sentir ni una pizca de aquel amor. 

La lengua de Steve se coló entre sus labios buscando a su compañera y Bucky sintió que podía rozar el cielo con los dedos. Las respiraciones se hicieron más profundas, los corazones empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo. Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran seguir ese hilo oscuro y repetitivo de siempre, Steve ya le había hecho dar la vuelta para fundirse en un tierno juego de besos y caricias. 

Sin prisa, las manos de ambos buscaron explorarse mutuamente como nunca se habían dado el permiso de hacerlo. Reconociéndose y aprendiendo uno del otro a cada capa de tela que iba desapareciendo. Bucky sintió miedo de encontrar en el torso ajeno señales de aquellos balazos que le costaron la vida a Steve y, aunque su piel era dolorosamente clara y limpia de cicatrices, no pudo reprimir el instinto de dejar besos en cada recuerdo, pidiendo perdón sin palabras por el daño ocasionado en ese otro tiempo. 

Pronto llegó el calor. Ardiente. La apremiante necesidad de fundirse aún más con él. No se requería manual de instrucciones para amar otro cuerpo aún cuando fuera terreno desconocido. Cada roce era un martirio; cada lamida, un detonante. La ternura fue arrasada por la pasión desenfrenada que explotó entre ambos cuando, finalmente desnudos, pudieron tocarse libremente.

Las puertas del Paraíso se abrieron en el momento que la boca de Steve alcanzó el punto entre sus piernas. Se vio obligado a clavar con firmeza los dedos metálicos en el cabezal con tal de no dañar el cabello rubio en un arrebato de pasión, rompiendo en parte la madera. Uno a uno, los dedos de su amante iban llenándole con cuidada dulzura, llevando al moreno rápidamente al límite. 

Un sencillo "hazlo ya" gutural detuvo a Steve, pero Bucky había soportado mucho dolor físico en su vida como para que le fuera a preocupar el siguiente paso. Estaba ansioso, necesitado, su cuerpo se agitaba frustrado en busca de más. Y Steve finalmente se lo dio. Lenta y cuidadosamente, fue entrando en su interior hasta lograr la fusión perfecta. 

Juntos descubrieron una nueva forma mucho más íntima de hacer el amor. Y nada tenía que ver realmente con el sexo. Era el vínculo que les unía lo que lo elevó a la décima potencia. Para ambos, fue la primera vez que lo experimentaron con sentimientos de por medio. Y resultó tan magnífico que la noche se les hizo corta cuando notaron el sol despuntando. 

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? — se quejó Bucky en un murmuro, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho. Sobre la cama, enredados entre brazos y piernas. 

—Debías descansar. En unas horas partiremos hacia Rusia... 

La misión. Cómo pudo olvidarlo. 

James sabía que jamás podría alejarlo de la batalla. Lo había asumido desde esa época en la que su escuálido amigo parecía decidido a meterse en problemas en cada callejón de Brooklyn. Y debía vivir con ello porque apartarlo de eso sería arrebatarle gran parte de su esencia. Steve Rogers era y sería siempre un héroe hasta la vejez.

Bucky solo esperaba que ambos vivieran suficiente para alcanzarla.


	14. 14

El interior del Quinjet era espacioso, no obstante se sentía embargado por una sofocante claustrofobia mientras sobrevolaban el océano. Un mal augurio rondaba por su cabeza cual lúgubre cuervo, alentado por la auto crítica de que no se merecía ninguna de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en los últimos días. En los 40 ser cristiano no era una opción, sino un modo de vida. Ciertamente con el tiempo había dejado de rezar o siquiera creer, pero la doctrina de la infancia había calado hondo en él y las llamas del infierno eran una recurrente pesadilla. Sobretodo en momentos como ese.

Apenas unas horas antes estuvo yaciendo en la cama abrazado a Steve y ahora iban rumbo a Rusia donde todo podría salir mal. Porque por mucho que lo planearan, por mucho que entrenaran, nadie dentro del Quinjet podía saber qué les esperaría realmente una vez aterrizaran. Alexander Pierce era un hijo de puta listo; tal vez no supiera que él estaba ahí, fuera de su tiempo, pero sí que iban tras él. No importaba cuántos detalles ofreciera Bucky sobre lo que recordaba de las instalaciones y el modo de luchar del Soldado de Invierno, él solamente fue el perro de HYDRA. Desconocía cuál era el modo de operar de la organización ante situaciones como aquella.

Dio un vistazo alrededor buscando distraer los nervios e inseguridades, pero verlos tan relajados, seguros de sí mismos, no le calmó en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Ante él estaba Stark jugando con su tablet y, a su lado, Banner de brazos cruzados aparentemente durmiendo. Al volante iban la Viuda y Barton entretenidos con sus propias bromas, y por encima del ruido de motores podía escucharse música rock. Nada en esa escena estaba bien. 

—Relájate — Steve, junto a él, se inclinó para hablarle al oído —. Todo saldrá bien. 

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? — susurró apretando los puños. 

—No hace ni un mes nos enfrentamos a un ejército alienígena, esto no puede ser peor. 

—Estáis infravalorando a HYDRA, Steve. Saben que vamos tras ellos...

—Mírame — le ordenó con cierto mimo y, ante ese tono, no pudo negarse —. Ya nos enfrentamos a HYDRA una vez y ganamos siendo unos pocos. Esta vez somos todo un equipo de gente, digamos, "especial". 

—Aún así... 

—Tú no estuviste en Nueva York cuando el ejército Chitauri apareció. Aquello fue el infierno en la Tierra. Créeme, una base subterránea de HYDRA no es nada en comparación. Ganaremos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? 

—Porque te tengo a mi lado — le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos en un firme apretón —. Ya te perdí una vez, Bucky, no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. 

Correspondió la sonrisa de Steve y asintió, aunque seguía sin poder relajarse del todo. Tal vez Fury tenía razón, ni él mismo sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Pierce o alguno de los científicos que le torturaron en el pasado. O incluso ante sí mismo. Le había dado muchas vueltas durante el trayecto: ¿cómo sería enfrentarse a su otro yo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Soldado? Era imposible saberlo, ni tratándose de su propia mente.

—Chicos, nos estamos acercando.

*****

—Señor, las barreras de contención están alzadas y todos en sus puestos.

—¿Y la bomba?

—En estos momentos está siendo trasladada al punto de extracción. Diez minutos y todo estará listo para proceder.

—Bien. No quiero a nadie alrededor curioseando, si algo sale mal estaremos muy jodidos. 

—Hemos asegurado la zona, señor. Nadie va a enterarse de lo que está ocurriendo. 

—Vaya entonces a por los demás. Ha llegado el momento de traerlo de vuelta...

*****

El caos se desató en cuanto lograron penetrar la seguridad de la base soviética. Tal como habían planeado, se separaron en dos grupos con el fin de abarcar más terreno y perder menos tiempo: Romanoff y Barton trataban de encontrar a Pierce, desactivando por el camino cualquier tipo de seguridad electrónica que pudiera entorpecer a los demás; Steve, Bucky y Stark despachaban a cualquier enemigo que se encontraban mientras recorrían las instalaciones en busca del Soldado, y Hulk... bueno, Hulk era en gran parte el responsable de todo aquel caos.

El casco que el hombre de hierro le había diseñado a Bucky era un tanto incómodo. No solo dolía al comprimir su cabeza -sobretodo en la zona donde un año atrás recibió el balazo-, sino que había perdido un diez por ciento de agilidad visual, teniendo que mover mucho más la cabeza para ver desde cualquier ángulo. No obstante, estaba más que agradecido. Incluso observando el estallido de armas de los enemigos y los derrumbes producidos por Banner, todo cuanto oía era el más puro silencio y, de vez en cuando, la voz de alguno de su equipo. Tan extraño como reconfortante. 

—_Chicos, esto está siendo pan com..._

James no supo por qué Stark dejó de hablar hasta que vio su armadura siendo lanzada contra una pared. Cuando se giró volvió a sentir pánico. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ellos? 

Cuatro hombres y una mujer acababan de entrar en escena y Bucky los conocía muy bien. Eran los otros cinco soldados que HYDRA había creado con el suero robado a Howard Stark aquella fatídica noche. 

—_Sargento lata, ¿alguna buena excusa de por qué te saltaste a estos pitbull durante la preparación?_ — se quejó Stark, saliendo de entre la bruma de polvo. 

—Creía que les habrían matado — tragó saliva, apretando el fusil entre las manos —. Eran inestables, HYDRA no logró establecer con ellos ningún tipo de control mental... 

—_Pues parece que ahora sí y están cabreados. ¿Capi? _

—_El plan es el mismo._

Atacaron los tres a la vez sin pensárselo dos veces, pero los cinco soldados resultaron todo un reto. Los gadgets de Stark realentizaban su avance, pero habiendo sido bloqueado su dolor no se detenían ante nada. Steve y Bucky peleaban en perfecta sincronía gracias a los entrenamientos, esquivando y golpeando como si se tratara de un baile ensayado. Los disparos se intercalaban con golpes de escudo y cuando ambos perdieron sus armas mantuvieron el ritmo con los puños. 

El hombre de hierro hizo gala de la seguridad en sí mismo y ese fue su error. Uno de los soldados clavó los dedos bien profundo en el metal cerca del reactor y le tiró al suelo, abalanzándose sobre él para descargar una serie ininterrumpida de puñetazos contra la calavera de metal. El hierro empezó a quebrarse y abollarse. Los otros cuatro soldados impedían a Steve y Bucky ir en su ayuda. Todo parecía estar perdido para el millonario hasta que Hulk hizo su aparición estelar, embistiendo salvajemente al sujeto.

*****

—Todos a sus puestos, señor, listos para proceder.

—Ha llegado el momento. Thor, ya sabéis lo que viene ahora. Tenéis menos de cinco minutos para traer de vuelta a Barnes y cerrar el agujero. 

El reloj digital anclado a la bomba empezó a dar la rápida cuenta atrás. Los dos asgardianos desaparecieron en cuanto Heimdall abrió el Bifrost, dejando a todos con el corazón en un puño. 

—Si esto no funciona... que Dios nos asista — musitó Fury para sí, sin despegar la mirada del círculo quemado que quedó en el suelo tras el cristal blindado.

*****

Dos soldados cayeron bajo la ferocidad de Hulk. La siguiente fue la mujer, quien no soportó la potencia de fuego de Iron Man. Con solo dos en pie, parecía que la batalla estaba ganada.

—_Chicos, hemos encontrado a Pierce a través de las cámaras. Se encuentra en una habitación blindada cerca de donde estáis_ — informó Natasha a través del comunicador.

La pareja se miró y, sin necesidad de decir nada, dejaron la pelea en manos de Hulk y Stark para salir corriendo. Recorrieron un ancho pasillo que les llevó hacia la amplia sala donde los cinco soldados estuvieron congelados. Frenaron el paso, extrañados de no encontrar más enemigos, y entonces le vieron. 

El Soldado de Invierno. 

Bucky se quedó inmóvil. Era su propia piel y aún así resultaba tan extraño verse. Estando cara a cara, podía al fin entender el miedo que despertaba en los demás. El Soldado también le reconoció e inclinó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. 

—No es posible... — tal como dijo Natasha, Pierce se encontraba dentro de una habitación blindada. Bucky no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero de todos modos su atención estaba puesta en su otro yo —. ¿De quién fue la tecnología que lo trajo aquí, de Pym o Stark? 

—_Pierce, entréguese. No hay necesidad de seguir peleando._

—Como sea, ha de ser todo un espectáculo verlos luchar — siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Steve —. Soldado, acaba con ellos. 

Bucky no necesitó escuchar para saber qué había ordenado su ex torturador, porque de inmediato el Soldado avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme. Apartó de un manotazo el escudo que le fue lanzado y embistió a Steve para golpear a Bucky. Se coordinaron de nuevo para vencer al Soldado. Cuando uno atacaba el otro defendía. No tenían intención alguna de matarlo, su plan era inmovilizarlo, pero aquel sentimentalismo era una enorme desventaja. 

Bucky podía ver los labios de Steve moviéndose. Sabía lo que estaba intentando, lo había hecho aquella vez en el Helicarrier. La preocupación le hizo distraerse y el Soldado descargó un codazo en su rostro, lanzando a James varios metros alejado. Se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared y cayó de frente mientras el rubio era derribado al suelo. El Soldado se tiró encima suyo y, sin un ápice de lucidez, empezó a descargar puñetazos contra su rostro. 

Los cuervos se ensalzaron en la cabeza de James, batiendo las alas vaticinando el final. El pasado estaba repitiéndose ante sus ojos. Se puso en pie, se limpió la sangre que caía de su ceja rota y corrió de vuelta hacia ellos. Pero no pudo alcanzarlos. 

Un fuerte haz de luz se interpuso a su paso, cegándole por un instante, y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. 

Thor salió de la luz y lo agarró del brazo tirando de él. 

Bucky se negó y trató de soltarse sin despegar la mirada de Steve, quien seguía en el suelo ahora con el rostro lleno de sangre.

—¡Steve, basta! ¡No va a despertar! 

No podía verle morir otra vez. Simplemente no podía. Con Thor aún arrastrándole, James sacó de la funda de la pierna una pistola y apuntó. 

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer en el Bifrost fue una de sus balas atravesando el torso del Soldado de Invierno...


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como recomendación, escribí este último capítulo con All I Want de Kodaline de fondo.

Primero fue la oscuridad. Densa, hueca. Totalmente carente de sentimientos. Luego, una explosión de imágenes cuyo desorden las hacía incomprensibles. Pasado, presente y futuro mezclándose, fusionándose en una nueva realidad. El Soldado implacable, la sangre, un entierro, una camisa de fuerza, inyecciones... Cuando el Bifrost finalizó el trayecto, su mente estaba demasiado embotada para hilar dos pensamientos juntos. 

Intentó centrarse en lo más reciente y el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Steve_.

Fue recibido por un modesto dormitorio al abrir los ojos, nada en común con su última estancia en la Torre Stark. Tampoco con las dependencias de SHIELD donde estuvo antes de su viaje espacio-temporal. Había ropa apilada en una butaca del rincón y algunos cuadros en las paredes con poca información que ofrecer, aunque el desorden era algo propio de él. ¿Era ese su apartamento? De ser así, ¿había cambiado realmente el futuro o el Bifrost lo lanzó a otra realidad?

La agilidad de su cuerpo al levantarse de la cama y un rápido vistazo le indicaron que no llevaba el brazo biónico. Tampoco ropa. Desnudo, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero de la pared y sintió, por primera vez, una leve esperanza. Por debajo de las costillas y un poco hacia la izquierda, tenía una cicatriz de bala ya sanada. 

El viaje fue real. El tiempo había cambiado, pero Steve no estaba ahí. Y volvió a su mente esa imagen de un entierro. Apoyando la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana, que ofrecía un tranquilo paisaje de Brooklyn, apretó los ojos conteniendo el llanto que pugnaba por salir. Recordando. 

¿Por qué Steve tuvo que romper su promesa? ¿Por qué tuvo que entregar su vida por él? Si no había sido capaz de salvarse de sí mismo, ¿por qué insistir? No importaba qué hiciera, el destino parecía obcecado en mantenerlos separados. Y, para Bucky, vivir sin Steve a su lado ya no era concebible. No después de haber experimentado el amor junto a él. 

Porque aquella era la única certeza fija sin importar el momento o la realidad en el que se encontrara: amaba a Steve. Lo amaba incondicionalmente. 

Sus besos. Sus caricias. El calor de su cuerpo y lo reconfortantes que resultaban sus abrazos. Las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos al reír. El insuperable espíritu justiciero y el alma bondadosa que le hacía ser el mejor hombre en la tierra. Y sus ojos. Esos ojos que pasaban de cachorro perdido a océano tormentoso. 

Lo había perdido todo. Y odió a Thor, o a quien fuera responsable, de haberlo traído de vuelta tan pronto arrancándole de su lado. 

—¿Por qué, Steve...? Si me amabas también, ¿por qué no me hiciste caso? — se dejó caer en la cama y lloró en silencio abrazado a la almohada. Ni siquiera había tenido la opción de despedirse de él. Ninguna de las ocasiones en las que se separaron pudieron decirse adiós. 

Era injusto que la vida insistiera en hacerle probar la felicidad para repentinamente arrancársela de las manos. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal castigo? Si antes de HYDRA no fue más que un buen chico. ¿Qué esperanza le quedaba si lo único que le hacía desear vivir ya no estaba a su lado? 

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, obligando a Bucky a callar y prestar atención. Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, un pastor alemán con solo tres patas se tiró sobre él en la cama y empezó a lamerle toda la cara.

—¡Sputnik, detente!

No supo qué le dejó más en shock, si que la palabra de seguridad no le dejara inconsciente, o que quien la pronunciara fuera él. 

—Steve... — susurró en un hilo de voz, con el corazón en un puño. 

—Buck, hey, ¿qué pasa?

Los brazos de Steve le rodearon y la vida volvió a tener sentido. Las lágrimas cesaron en cuanto pudo enterrar la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y sentir que era real. Que estaba ahí. Vivo. Agarró con fuerza la camisa del rubio incapaz de soltarlo, apretándolo todo lo posible contra su cuerpo. Y las imágenes empezaron a ordenarse para tener sentido finalmente. 

El balazo había detenido lo suficiente al Soldado para que Steve pudiera pronunciar la palabra de seguridad. Habían detenido a Pierce y acabaron con todos los topos de HYDRA. Internaron a Bucky en un psiquiátrico para restablecer su mente y, en los más de cinco meses que estuvo en terapia, Steve no se perdió ni un solo día de visita. El entierro que en un principio creyó era para Steve, en realidad era el de Carter, quien murió hacía apenas dos semanas. 

Steve y él vivían juntos en Brooklyn y él mismo había elegido el nombre del perro cuando lo rescataron del refugio. _"Un recuerdo del día que salvaste mi vida"_. 

Bucky había reescrito el futuro con sus actos.

—Has estado llorando, ¿es que vuelves a tener pesadillas? 

—No, no — se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, sonriendo sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos —. Bueno, solo una, pero estoy bien. _Ahora_ estoy bien. 

—Entonces date prisa y vístete, tenemos que ir a que Stark le ponga la prótesis nueva a Sputnik — le dio un beso.

—Seguro que Stark puede esperar un poco... — ronroneó metiendo a Steve consigo en la cama con intención de no despegarse de sus labios por al menos una hora.

Era momento de empezar a vivir plenamente aquella segunda oportunidad. Sin remordimientos. Ni despedidas.

Solos él y Steve hasta el final de la línea. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final. No tan dramático como la anterior, ¿eh? Espero que os haya gustado y, como ya dije, podéis encontrarme en Wattpad como @BlackWolfVik, allí tengo muchos más fics de ellos dos y otras parejas.
> 
> Pronto subiré los dos especiales que escribí de esta misma línea.
> 
> Saludos~  
Vik-


End file.
